Chaotische Weihnachtszeit
by Mondenschein81
Summary: Sonourge: Sonic findet seinen Erzfeind Scourge auf den weg nach Hause, schwer verletzt und zugeschneit vor. Er ist dem Tode nahe. Was ist passiert? Wer und Warum hat ihn so zugerichtet?
1. Chapter 1

Die Weihnachtszeit sollte für jederman die schönste Zeit im Jahr sein. Alle Vorbereitungen werden für die anstehenden Festtage in den kalten dunklen Wintertagen getroffen. Ein Lächeln ist auf den Gesichtern bei jedem zusehen. Die Magie der Weihnacht. Dekorationen der Wohnungen, Häuser, Vorgärten sowie in den Straßen und Geschäften ist überall zu sehen. Unschuldig Weiß Glitzernder Schnee fällt sanft vom Himmel hinab und Verleiht der Landschaft einen Atemberaubenden schimmernden Glanz. Der Duft von Weihnachtsgebäck und Bratäpfel liegt in der Luft.  
Es gibt jedoch eine Seele, die das Fest beinahe nicht Überlebt hätte. Jemanden der Dringend Hilfe benötigt. Jemand der Angst und Schrecken verbreitet wo er nur auftaucht.  
So lasst euch von dieser besonderen Weihnachtszeit erzählen.

Es ist wie im jedem Jahr. Sonic verabschiedet sich soeben von Frau Sternenstaub der Leiterin des Waisenhauses. "Vielen Dank Sonic. Ich bin mir sicher das die Kinder sich freuen werden und die Gaben wie immer sehr zu schätzen wissen." sagt die alte Katzendame mit einem Lächeln.  
Sein 13. Monatsgehalt (Weihnachtsgeld) investiert er jedes Jahr zum größten teil in das Waisenhaus und sorgt somit dafür, das die Waisenkinder egal ob jung oder alt ein schönes Geschenk unter dem Großen Geschmückten Tannenbaum des Hauses liegen haben sowie ein Wundervolles ausgiebiges Abendessen auf ihren Tischen. "Es ist mir wie in jedem Jahr eine Freude euch Helfen zu können Frau Sternenstaub." sagt er ihr mit einem zuversichtlichen Lächeln. Sie schließt ihn kurz in ihre Arme und drückt ihn Herzlich um ihn ihre Dankbarkeit zu zeigen. "Bitte lassen sie es mich wissen wenn die Kinder noch etwas brauchen." ergänzt er noch hinzu als sie von ihm lässt. Sie ist den Tränen vor Rührung nahe und hält noch ihre Hände auf seinen Schultern. "Oh...Sie haben schon mehr als genug für uns getan mein lieber, ohne Sie wäre es ein Trauriges Weihnachten. Wir haben nun alles was wir brauchen." sagt sie mit ihren vor Freude strahlenden Augen als sie ihn weiter zur Tür begleitet. "Na dann bleibt mir nichts mehr anderes übrig, als euch allen ein schönes Weihnachtsfest zu wünschen." sagt er als er die Türe hinaus geht. "Ich wünsche ihnen auch ein Frohes Weihnachtsfest." Er winkt ihr zum Abschied zu und macht sich auf den weg zurück nach hause. "Gott möge Sie Segnen Sonic." Diese letzten Worte spricht sie leiser und leicht Schluchzend mit nun laufenden Tränen als er ihrem Blick entschwindet.

Sein Haus liegt abgelegen der Stadt in der nähe eines Waldes. Die zunehmenden Eiskalten Winde lassen ihn auf halber Strecke frieren. Der Schnee fällt Erbarmungslos weiter und reicht ihm schon bis zu seinen Waden. Mit jedem Schritt den er weiter voran schreitet, ist das knirschen des Schnees unter seinen Schuhen zu hören. Er schüttelt sich kurz vor Kälte und reibt sich mit seinen Händen über die Arme um ein wenig wärme zu erlangen zu können.  
Der Schnee liegt auf seinem weg unberührt vor ihm. Er lässt seine Blicke durch die Wunderschöne Winterliche Landschaft schweifen um sich ein wenig von der Kälte abzulenken, bis seine Augen etwas entfernt einen Fleck sehen, was den idyllischen Anblick der unberührten Schneelandschaft trübt. Er sieht eine große Fläche aufgewühlten Schnee´s, mit einer Rötlichen Färbung welche seine Aufmerksamkeit erweckt. Er fragt sich was dort geschehen sein möge und bahnt somit seinen weg durch den hohen unberührten Schnee um sich ein Besseres Bild zu verschaffen. Mit jedem Schritt, den er sich der Stelle nähert, wird ihm klar, das dort irgendetwas furchtbares geschehen sein muss und läuft so schnell er kann, zu dem Bereich dessen Schnee die Rote Färbung enthält. Ihm wird ein Anblick geboten, der seinen Atem kurz Stocken lässt. Aus dem Weiß-Roten Schnee ragt ein Blutbenetzter Handschuh gefolgt von einem Stück eines Unterarmes heraus, sowie der untere teil eines Gesichtes, der Rest des Körpers liegt unter dem Schnee begraben. Es sind nur eine Schwarze Nase und Blass-Blaue Lippen hervorgerufen durch die Kälte zu sehen.  
"Oh mein Gott!" murmelt er, als er unverzüglich mit aller Vorsicht, den nahezu Leblosen Körper aus den Eisigen Klauen des Winterlichen Grabes zu bergen beginnt. Als er sieht, wer sich darunter verbirgt, bekommt er einen weiteren kleinen Schock.  
"SCOURGE!" ruft er Schockiert und zugleich Überrascht mit geweiteten Augen aus.  
Wie kam er hier her? Was ist Geschehen? Wie konnte man ihn so zurichten?  
Diese und viele weitere Fragen fahren ihm zugleich durch seinen Kopf. "Scourge! Scourge, hörst du mich?!" ruft er ihm zu, doch es kommt keine Antwort und seine Atmung ist nur noch sehr flach.  
Sonic hievt ihn mit aller Vorsicht hoch. Scourge´s Kopf hängt über seinen rechten Arm, mit dem Gesicht Sonic´s Brustkorb zugewandt, um ihn ein wenig vor der Kälte während des Laufens schützen zu können und seine Knie´e liegen auf Sonic´s rechten Arm.  
Er drückt ihn vorsichtig an sich, um ihn auf den Weg zu seinem Haus ein wenig von seiner Körperwärme spenden zu können. Seine Kälte lässt Sonic kurz Erschaudern.  
"Wenn du es wagen solltest jetzt aufzugeben, trete ich dir in deinen kleinen Grünen Hintern!" spricht er ihm während des Laufens zu. Obwohl Sonic bewusst ist, das er ihn nicht einmal in diesem Zustand wahrnehmen kann.

Daheim angekommen legt er den Arg zugerichteten Körper auf das Sofa, nimmt ihm seine Zerbrochen Rote Sonnenbrille, dessen Gläser Zersplittert sind von seiner Stirn und legt diese auf den Tisch. Er hebt seinen Oberkörper leicht an, um ihm seine mit Blut beschmierte, Zerrissene und Teils durchstochene Schwarze Lederjacke mit aufgestickten Flammen auf den Ärmeln auszuziehen zu können. Seine Schuhe vom Schnee durchnässt, zieht er ihm ebenfalls aus, sowie seine Socken und die Nassen Blutigen Handschuhe. So gesehen liegt er nun Nackt mit unzähligen Verletzungen auf Sonic´s Sofa. Er hätte niemals Gedacht ihn einmal so zu sehen. Hilflos und dem Tode zum Greifen nahe. Ohne seine Jacke und Sonnenbrille sieht Scourge völlig fremd aus. Das einzige was ihn noch Äußerlich Unverkennbar macht, sind seine Zwei langen quer über den Pfirsichfarbenen Brustkorb verlaufenden Narben, seine Eisblauen Augen welche zur Zeit geschlossen sind und seine scharfen Schneeweißen Zähne.

Sonic wirft noch ein wenig Feuerholz in dem Kamin um den Wohnraum noch ein wenig mehr aufzuwärmen, danach läuft er die Treppen hoch in das obere Stockwerk seines Hauses um aus dem Badezimmer Verbandzeug, Mittel zum Desinfizieren der Wunden sowie Handtücher und einen Waschlappen zu holen. Aus der Küche besorgt er eine Schüssel mit warmen Wasser. Alle diese Dinge stellt er auf den Wohnzimmertisch ab, zieht seine eigenen Stoffhandschuhe aus um diese gegen Latexhandschuhe zu ersetzen und beginnt sofort Scourge´s Wunden zu versorgen. Kleine Splitter aus dem Glas seiner Sonnenbrille zieht er Behutsam mit einer Pinzette aus seinem Blau unterlaufenen Geschwollenen Augenlid sowie seiner Stirn. Als nächstes kümmert er sich um die Schnittwunden auf seiner linken Wange und einer weiteren an seinem rechten Schlüsselbein, welche bis zum Hals hin verläuft und nahezu mit den darauf befindlichen Würgemalen verschmilzt. Sein Bauch sowie seine Leistengegend, sind mit diversen Schnitt und Stichwunden sowie Blauer Flecken übersät. Es gibt jedoch einen Bereich an seinem Körper, welcher stark nach gezielter Absicht Misshandelt aussieht. An den Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel war verschmiertes Blut zusehen, jedoch bis auf einigen Schürfwunden und unterlaufenen Prellungen ist dort keine starke Verletzung zu sehen. Der Schnee hatte einen Teil Blutes aufgezogen. Doch als er die Rückseite des Geschundenen Körpers nach weiteren Wunden untersuchen will, sieht er entsetzten Blickes woher das Blut stammt. Dieser Anblick lässt seinen Magen Krampfen und ihm das Blut in Adern Gefrieren.  
Der überwiegende teil seines Po´s ist trotz des Schnees noch zum teil mit Blut verschmiert. Einige Holzsplitter stecken in seinem Gesäß und aus seinem After ragt ein Stück von einem ebenfalls Blut beschmiertem Fremdkörper heraus. Schockiert schließt er für einen Moment seine Augen und Atmet ein paar mal tief durch um seine Fassung wieder zu Erlangen. Sonic bleibt nichts anderes übrig als zu hoffen, das er keine inneren Verletzungen davon getragen hat. Dabei wäre er völlig überfordert und wüsste somit nicht, was zu tun gewesen wäre. Ins Krankenhaus kann er ihn nicht bringen.  
1. würde man ihm die Hilfe trotz gutem zureden wieder verweigern.  
2. würde er dort auf den Präsentierteller landen sobald jemand herausfinden würde das er überlebt hat und dort liegt. Für seine Angreifer, wer auch immer diese waren, wäre er ein Gefundenes Fressen. Sie würden das beenden können, was sie beendet geglaubt zu haben.  
Er nimmt vorsichtig die Spitze des Fremdkörpers, welche nur 1 bis 2 Zentimeter aus seinem After ragt und zieht diesen mit aller größter Achtsamkeit heraus um keine weiteren Verletzungen zu Verursachen. Es fließt ein wenig Blut hinterher nachdem er es entfernt hat. Es ist ein circa 13 bis 15 Zentimeter langes Stück, eines ungefähr Drei Finger dicken abgebrochenen Astes. Somit hat er seine Erklärung gefunden woher die Splitter sowie das verschmierte Blut zwischen seinen Oberschenkeln stammen.  
Es ist ihm unverständlich, weshalb man es so auf seine Intimen Bereiche abgesehen hat. Was soll er dieses mal verbrochen haben, das man ihm dies angetan hat?! Er mag zwar ein richtiger Mistkerl sein, aber auch er hat Gewisse Prinzipien an denen er festhält.  
Er schüttelt leicht seinen Kopf. Nach einem leichten Seufzen spricht er seine Gedanken aus und beginnt ihm die Hölzernen Splitter zu entfernen. "Verdammt noch mal Scourge! Wer hat dich so zugerichtet… wenn ich dich nicht gefunden hätte… hättest du keine weitere Zehn Minuten mehr überlebt…"  
Es ist ihm alles so unverständlich. Scourge ist ein mehr als ernst zunehmender Gegner. Sehr schwer zu überwältigen, zu allem bereit und unberechenbar. Er ist Sonic´s Gegenpart vom Charakter her, doch ihre Stärken sind die selben. Durch den Master Emerald hat er etwas mehr stärke erlangt. Es ist Jahre her, das sie aufeinander trafen und sich gerauft haben.  
Sonic setzt Hoffnung in Scourge, das er im laufe der Jahre Vernunft angenommen hat. Er kümmert sich noch um die übrigen Wunden an den sich nun langsam wieder aufwärmenden Körper und wäscht mit dem Waschlappen das derweilen getrocknete Blut von ihm ab. Das Wasser in der Schüssel ist zum Schluss in einem undurchsichtigen Rot gefärbt und Scourge… Er sieht mit den ganzen Verbänden und Pflastern nahezu aus wie eine Mumie. Sonic weiß das er Glücklicherweise sehr gutes Heilfleisch hat, somit dürfte er in Zwei bis Drei Tagen schon die ersten Verbände weglassen können. Er stellt seine Schuhe zum Trocknen vor den Kamin, wirft seine Socken in die Waschmaschine zu seiner eigenen Wäsche und schaltet sie ein. Aus seinem Kleiderschrank nimmt er ein paar Handschuhe und Socken für ihn raus, eine Decke sowie ein Kopfkissen aus dem Gästezimmer und trägt alles runter ins Wohnzimmer.  
Er legt vorsichtig das Kissen unter seinem Kopf, zieht ihm die Handschuhe sowie Socken an und legt sachte mit den Worten "Ruh dich aus Scourge. Du bist hier in Sicherheit." die Decke über ihn. Seine Atmung hat sich derweilen auch wieder Normalisiert und ein kleines Seufzen entrinnt seinen Lippen welches nach Erleichterung klingt.  
Er geht ins Badezimmer um sich die Hände zu Waschen und um Scourge eine Zahnbürste heraus zu suchen. Bei einem Blick in Spiegel stellt er angewidert fest, das auch er eine Dusche Bitter nötig hat. Scourge´s Blut klebt an ihm. Kurz um werden seine Pläne für die Vorbereitungen des Abendessens weiter nach hinten verschoben. Blutbeschmiert wie ein Schlachter in der Küche am Herd zu stehen, ist ein Gedanke womit sich wohl niemand anfreunden könnte. Selbst ein Schlachter nicht.  
Nach einer Dusche begibt er sich an die Zubereitungen für das Abendessen. Einer frisch gekochten Hühnersuppe. Scourge sieht aus, als hätte er einige Schläge und Tritte in die Magengegend wegstecken müssen, von daher ist es eine bekömmliche leichte Alternative im Gegensatz zu Chilli Dogs.  
Innerhalb kurzer Zeit steht die Suppe auf den Herd und köchelt vor sich hin. Zwischendurch geht er ins Wohnzimmer um nach seinem etwas ungewöhnlichen Gast zu sehen. Glücklicherweise taucht kein Fieber bei ihm auf, womit er eigentlich schon gerechnet hat bei der starken Unterkühlung.


	2. Chapter 2

Es klopft an der Tür. Als er sie öffnet sieht er Amy, Knuckles und Tails vor ihr auf der Veranda stehen. Er hält sofort seinen Zeigefinger besorgt auf seine Lippen um ihnen zu Signalisieren, das sie Bitte ruhig seien mögen. Drei verdutzte Gesichter sehen Sonic Fragend an.  
"Was ist los?" fragt sein kleiner `Bruder´ Tails Alarmiert. Er ist ein junger kluger Fuchs mit Zwei Schwänzen. "Kommt rein und ich erkläre es euch. Seid aber Bitte leise." sagt er ihnen mit ruhiger besorgter Stimme als er sie sein Haus betreten lässt. Sie gehen zusammen gefolgt von Sonic in das Wohnzimmer. Das blanke Entsetzen zeichnet sich auf ihren Gesichtern ab. Knuckles (ein Roter Ameisenigel welcher manches mal lieber seine Muskeln anstelle seines Verstandes einsetzt) packt Sonic an den Schultern und drückt ihn gegen rechte Wohnzimmerwand. "Bist du Wahnsinnig geworden? Wie konntest du ihn in dein Haus rein lassen?!" faucht er den Blauen Igel an mit einer Hand auf Scourge zeigend. Sonic schlägt Knuckles Hände weg und schubst ihn von sich. Er zerrt Knuckles an seinen Arm in Küche wobei die anderen ihnen folgen. Sonic nimmt Scourge´s Jacke und drückt ihm diese wütend, weil er seine Bitte ruhig zu sein und auf die Erklärung zu warten nicht nachgekommen ist, in seine Hände. "Was soll das werden Sonic?" fragt Knuckles forsch. "Na das wüsste ich aber auch mal gerne!" fügt das Pinke Igelmädchen Namens Amy hinzu. Sie ist eine regelrechte Nervensäge. Amy bezeichnet sich seit Jahren selbst als Sonic´s `Freundin´ und bekommt es einfach nicht in ihren verdammten Schädel rein, das er NICHTS von ihr will und auch NIE etwas von ihr wollte. "Sieh dir das an!" sagt Sonic mürrisch zu ihm während er zum Fenster geht und Sturr auf einen weiteren unnötigen Kommentar wartend, zum Fenster hinaus sieht. Tails nimmt Knuckles die Jacke aus den den Händen. Er entfaltet diese und hebt sie hoch ins Licht um das durchlöcherte, Blutig Zerrissene etwas, was einst Scourge´s Liebstes Kleidungsstück gewesen ist, besser im Augenschein zu nehmen. Noch dazu legt Sonic seine Blutigen ebenfalls Zerissenen Handschuhe sowie das was mal eine Sonnenbrille gewesen ist auf den Tisch, nachdem von Knuckles und Amy keine Antwort kam. Stillschweigen aus Entsetzen und Verwunderung macht sich unter ihnen breit. "W-Was ist passiert?" stammelt Tails mit etwas verschlagener Stimme. Sonic schließt seine Augen und Atmete einmal tief durch. "Wenn ich ihn nicht gefunden hätte, wäre er jetzt nicht mehr Leben." beginnt er langsam und hält kurz inne. Ihm kommen immer wieder die Bilder des grauenhaften Anblicks des geschundenen Körpers vor die Augen. "Was geschehen ist…. weiß ich nicht. Ich schätze das diese Frage nur er und die dafür Verantwortlichen beantworten werden können." fährt er fort. "Hast du die Täter gesehen oder eine Vermutung wer es gewesen sein könnte?" kommt nun in einem mehr Nachdenklichen, Vernunft annehmenderen Tonlage von Knuckles. Sonic schüttelt verneinend den Kopf. "Wer weiß was er angestellt hat. Vielleicht hat er es ja nicht anders verdient!" sprudelt es Verachtend und kalt aus Amy herraus. Sonic wirft ihr einen Tödlichen Blick mit knurrend Warnenden Worten zu. "So etwas... hat er nicht verdient! Scourge hat seine festen Prinzipien woran er auch fest hält!" Tails legt die Jacke auf den Tisch und sieht sich Scourge´s Utensilien an. "Wie gehts ihm jetzt und wie stark sind seine Verletzungen?" fragt er. "Es ist schwer zu sagen, daher er noch immer nicht bei Bewusstsein ist und ich keine Ahnung habe ob er auch innere Verletzungen davongetragen hat. Jedenfalls hat er einige Wunden welche mir Sorgen bereiten, unter anderem scheint er auch eine menge Blut verloren zu haben. Seine Atmung ist jedenfalls wieder normal und hat keinerlei Anzeichen von Erfrierungen. Ich habe alles getan was in meiner Macht steht um ihm zu helfen." sagt Sonic betrübt, ohne auf Details Scourge zu liebe einzugehen. Tails sieht ihn mit einem kleinem Lächeln an und sagt "Ich habe in meiner Werkstatt einen neuen Körperscanner gebaut, nachdem der alte Mutwillig mit einem Hammer in einem Wutanfall Zerstört wurden ist." Sein Blick wandert dabei Vorwurfsvoll zu Amy, welche sich nur mit einem Eingeschnappten "Hmph!" von ihnen wendet. Sonic weiß wovon Tails spricht. Sie hat vor kurzem ihren riesigen Hammer spielen lassen, weil Sonic ihr wieder ein Date abgeschlagen hat. Sie wollte ihn damit treffen. Doch anstelle seiner Wenigkeit, traf sie Tails alten Körperscanner, weil Sonic ihren Angriff ausgewichen ist. "Der wird uns jede kleinste Verletzung an und in ihm Anzeigen können. Ich werde ihn sofort holen. Brauchst du sonst noch etwas an Verbandmaterial oder dergleichen?" Auf Tails ist stets verlass. Er steht Sonic immer mit helfender Hand zur Seite. "Ja. Ich brauche Kamillenextrakt, Arnikaperlen, Kompressen und noch ein paar Wickeln." sagt Sonic während er ihm Geld heraus sucht und es ihm gibt, damit er ihm die Dinge besorgen kann. "Ich bin in circa einer halben bis 3/4 Stunde wieder da." sagt Tails als sich auf den Weg macht. "Ich hoffe nur, das du weißt was du tust Sonic. Ich bin mir sicher, das Scourge deine Hilfe nicht unbedingt zu schätzen wissen wird und du es wohl möglich bereuen werden wirst ihm geholfen zu haben. Ich hätte ihn bei den Zone Cops abgeliefert. Die sind wahrscheinlich mal wieder auf der Suche nach ihm. Du solltest bedenken, das er jetzt weiß wo du wohnst." sagt Knuckles Ermahnend und zugleich ein wenig besorgt um seinen guten Freund. "Dies war der schnellste und einzigste weg ihm zu helfen. Wir wissen alle nicht ob er sich in den Vergangenen Jahren geändert hat. Noch dazu weißt du, das ich niemanden im Stich lasse werde, wenn jemand Hilfe benötigt. Selbst wenn er immer noch immer so sein sollte wie vor ein paar Jahren oder gar noch Schlimmer, würde ich ihn nicht hängen lassen. Jeder der Hilfe benötigt, soll diese auch erhalten." Knuckles schließt nach Sonic´s Worten die Augen und schüttelt leicht Seufzend den Kopf. "Du hast ein viel zu gutes Herz Sonic und bringst dich damit auch noch selber in Gefahr. Wenn mehr Leute auch nur einen geringen Teil der Güte besitzen würden, egal ob hier auf Mobius oder auf Moebius, sähe es ganz anders aus… Friedlicher." Sonic sieht Knuckles Lächelnd an und ergänzt ihn mit den Worten "und Langweiliger!" worauf ein Grinsen von Sonic folgt. Genau Wissend, das er stets auf der suche ist nach neuen Abenteuern, kann Knuckles nicht anders und fängt an zu Lachen. Amy verlässt darauf ohne ihnen auch nur einen Blick zu würdigen das Haus und knallt die Tür hinter sich zu. "Dieses Weiberzimmer ist einfach unmöglich!" kommentiert Knuckles Augenrollend. "Immerhin blieb ich heute von ihren Luftabschneidenden Umarmungen verschont." sagt Sonic. "Ich gehe ihr besser nach. Es ist bereits Dunkel draußen und ich will nicht das sie alleine durch die Gegend läuft nachdem was passiert ist." Sonic Nickt kurz in Zustimmung. "Wir sehen uns spätestens an Weihnachten." Mit den Worten geht Knuckles aus der Küche ins Wohnzimmer und wirft noch einen kurzen Blick zu Sonic´s Ungewöhnlichen Gast auf dem Sofa bevor er sich noch einmal zu Sonic wendet. "Sonic!" er sieht ihn aus der Küche heraus an "Hm?" "Tue dir selber den Gefallen und zeig ihm wo der Maurer das Loch gelassen hat, wenn er sich daneben benehmen sollte." Sonic entrinnt ein kleines Kichern während er zu Knuckles ins Wohnzimmer geht. "Er wird sich auf jeden Fall daneben benehmen. Es wird für ihn nicht leicht sein im Haus seines Erzrivalen aufzuwachen." kommentiert er während er zu Scourge hinüber sieht. Knuckles versteht was er damit meint und legt kurz seine Hand auf Sonic´s Schulter. "Melde dich wenn du Hilfe brauchst mit ihm." Sonic begleitet ihn zur Haustür. "Keine Sorge. Ich werde schon irgendwie mit ihm klar kommen." sagt Sonic Zuversichtlich während sie sich verabschieden.

Wenig später klopft es erneut an seiner Haustür. Es ist Tails. Sonic nimmt die Besorgungen aus der Apotheke ihm dankend entgegen und lässt ihn mit seinem Gerät das Haus betreten. Tails geht direkt auf das Sofa zu worauf Scourge liegt. "Die Decke müssen wir solange von ihm nehmen." erklärt er.  
Das Gerät sieht aus wie ein zu groß geratenes Schwarzes Tablet, mit einer Diagonalen Größe eines ungefähr 112 Zentimeter Flachbild Fernsehers mit einer dicke von circa 5 Zentimetern. Sonic nimmt die Decke von ihm. Tails Augen weiten sich sichtbar vor Schreck bei der Anzahl der ganzen teils Blutgetränken Verbände. Aus Scourge´s Analbereich ist noch etwas Blut gelaufen, welches derweilen leicht angetrocknet ist. Ein Kreisrunder Blutfleck im Durchmesser einer Kaffeetasse befindet sich auf dem Handtuch welches Sonic unter ihm gelegt hat. "Oh mein Gott!" flüstert Tails. "Brauchst du noch etwas um den Apparat aufzubauen Tails?" fragt Sonic ihn, doch er starrt nur wie versteinert mit leicht aufgesträubtem Fell auf den Verbundenen Körper. Sonic wedelt mit einer Hand vor seinen Augen, um seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu erlangen. "Hey Tails!" Er blinzelt kurz und sieht Sonic an. "Ist alles in Ordnung?" Tails nickt einmal mit leicht gesenkten Ohren. "Tails brauchst du noch etwas um den Körperscanner aufzubauen?" wiederholt Sonic seine Frage. "Shadow bringt uns gleich das Gestell des Scanners vorbei. Der Schnee liegt mittlerweile viel zu hoch, um sicher mit dem X-Tornado Starten und wieder Landen zu können." Sonic weiß das man sich damals wie auch heute noch auf Shadow und Tails verlassen kann.  
Doch Shadow…  
Eigentlich ist er ein Igel wie Scourge und Sonic, jedoch sehr abweichend von seinem Erscheinungsbild und seines Ursprungs her. Er ist Pechschwarz mit Hochgebogenen Stacheln, auf denen sich jeweils ein Blutroter längstverlaufender Streifen befindet, sowie jeweils einer an der Außenseiten seiner Beine von den Knien an abwärts, genauso wie an seinen Armen. Er hat ein weißes Brustfell, Rubinrote Augen und kann nicht Altern. Er ist so gesehen Unsterblich. An seinen Hand und Fußgelenken befindet sich jeweils ein Goldener Ring. Sie sind Speziell für ihn angefertigt. Ohne diese Ringe, wäre er zwar noch schneller und auch Stärker, aber er würde auch seine Chaos Energie welche durch seinem Körper strömt und somit am Leben hält, viel zu schnell verbrauchen und dadurch ermüden. Er wurde im Labor , auf einer Weltraumkolonie (Space Colonie ARK) Geschaffen. Ehrlich gesagt könnte er mit ein wenig Fantasie glatt als Vampir durchgehen, welcher die Damenwelt so um den Finger wickelt, wenn er nicht so ein Mürrischer Einzelgänger wäre. Er ist eine Geschaffene Killermaschine aus Fleisch und Blut mit einer traurigen Vergangenheit welche ihn bis heute noch verfolgt. Sonic und er waren lange Zeit mehr als nur Rivalen. Er hätte Sonic Anfangs lieber Tot als Lebendig gesehen. Im laufe der Jahre haben die beiden sich ein wenig angefreundet, doch eine Gewisse Rivalität, bleibt nach wie vor vorhanden. Er, sowie Scourge und Sonic ist in der Lage schneller als der Schall zu laufen. Es macht Sonic immer wieder Spaß ihn zu einem Rennen herauszufordern oder ihn solange zu Trietzen bis Shadow ihn Jagd und somit eine art von Rennen erhält. Shadow selbst hat auch schon einige Ernsthafte Auseinandersetzungen mit Scourge gehabt, aus diesem Grund hegt Sonic starke Bedenken ihn mit dabei zu haben.  
"Shadow? Wo bist du ihn denn begegnet?" fragt Sonic erstaunt. "Ich traf ihn in der Stadt, als ich gerade die Apotheke verließ. Ich war ehrlich gesagt Überrascht, als er mich auf die Einkäufe aus der Apotheke ansprach und fragte ob ich Hilfe brauche. Ich sagte ihm, das ich den X-Tornado noch zurück nach hause fliegen und ihn aufgrund der Wetterlage dort stehen lassen werde. Ich erklärte ihm welche Dinge wir noch aus meiner Werkstatt brauchen und wo er diese dort finden kann. Er wollte selber auch noch ein paar Besorgungen machen, aber er dürfte gleich hier ankommen." erzählt er. "Hast du ihm gesagt um wem es sich hier handelt?" Tails schüttelt verneinend, wohl wissend was Sonic gerade in seinen Gedanken vorgeht seinen Kopf. "Na das kann ja noch lustig werden!" sagt Sonic unter einem Seufzen mit leicht erhobener Augenbraue.  
Er geht in die Küche um Kaffee für Shadow und Teewasser für Tails aufzusetzen. Er setzt die Suppe auf kleiner Flamme, um das darin befindliche Hühnchen noch weiter garen zu lassen. Danach geht er wieder durch in das Wohnzimmer Richtung Treppe, welche sich auf gegenüberliegenden Wandseite des Sofas befindet, auf dem Scourge liegt. "Ich hole noch schnell ein paar Frische Handtücher zum Austauschen." sagt Sonic während er die Treppen hinauf geht. "Ok. Ich schiebe schon mal den Tisch zur Seite. Wir werden gleich den Platz für das Gestell brauchen." sagt Tails.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic kommt gerade mit drei frischen Handtüchern in der Hand die Treppe in das Wohnzimmer hinunter, als ein kurz hellblendend aufleuchtendes Licht im Wohnzimmer erscheint und die beiden zwingt ihre Augen zu Schließen. Shadow ist mit Hilfe von Chaos Control zu Sonic gereist.

"Guten Abend Shadow!" begrüßt Sonic ihn, als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnen. Shadow wirft einen Blick auf Scourge ohne auch nur eine Mine zu verziehen.

Sonic und Tails schauen sich für einen Moment verwundert einander an. Sonic hebt seine linke Augenbraue während Tails Schulterzuckend seine Arme leicht anhebt und die Stirn runzelt. Sie wenden ihre Blicke daraufhin wieder Shadow zu. "Du scheinst nicht sonderlich überrascht zu sein, das er hier in diesem Zustand liegt." sagt Sonic während Shadow das Gestell für den Scanner Zusammensteckt. "Wenn du mir Unterstellen willst, das ich damit etwas zu tun habe, dann Vergiss es Faker!" Noch bevor Sonic Kontern kann ergreift Tails das Wort, um die sich aufheizenden Gemüter zu Beruhigen. "Jungs Bitte Beruh-" und wird auch direkt wieder von Sonic unterbrochen. "Niemand will dir hier etwas Unterstellen Shadow! Doch wenn du irgendetwas darüber wissen solltest, wäre ich dir sehr dankbar, wenn du es uns Verraten würdest!" sagt Sonic während er die Handtücher bis zur Hälfte entfaltet. Er hebt vorsichtig Scourge´s Unterleib an und wechselt die Handtücher aus. "Bei solch einem großen Einkauf von Verbandmaterial in einer Apotheke, kann ich mir durchaus gut Vorstellen, das irgendetwas passiert sein muss." knurrt Shadow während er die letzten Rollen unter dem Gestell befestigt. "Danke Shadow." sagt Tails während er sein Gerät an dem Gestell anbringt.

Sonic geht in die Küche, um die heißen Getränke für seine helfenden Gäste anzufertigen. Er nimmt ein kleines Tablett und drei Tassen aus dem Hängeschrank. Er schenkt in zwei Tassen Kaffee ein, wobei er in einer noch Milch und zwei Süßstofftabletten hinzugibt. In der 3. Tasse hängt er einen Teebeutel hinein, gießt das heiße Wasser drüber, legt zwei Würfel Zucker daneben und geht mit dem Tablett durch in das Wohnzimmer. "Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere trinkst du deinen Kaffee Schwarz." sagt Sonic während er Shadow das Tablett hinreicht. Shadow nickt einmal, nimmt die Tasse von dem Tablett und nippt einmal an dem Köstlich duftenden Schwarzen Gebräu. Sonic stellt das Tablett auf dem verschobenen Wohnzimmertisch ab. "Tails, dein Tee muss noch ein paar Minuten ziehen." sagt Sonic während auch er seine Tasse nimmt. "Danke." sagt Tails und schaltet den Körperscanner ein.

"Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" fragt Sonic und nimmt einen Schluck seines Kaffee´s. "Etwas Hilfe wäre nicht schlecht. Wir müssen den Scanner mit einem ungefähren Abstand von Dreißig bis Fünfzig Zentimeter über ihn Positionieren. Kannst du Bitte das Kissen unter seinem Kopf wegnehmen, damit wir einen Sauberes Ergebnis erzielen können?" Sonic stellt seine Tasse bei Seite und kommt Tails bitte nach, während Shadow zwei Schrauben der Halterung leicht löst, um die Arme des Gestells in eine Optimale Position einzustellen.

Tails macht ein paar Eingaben auf der Oberen Seite des Körperscanners. Scourge wird nun von einem Bläulichen Licht Bestrahlt. "Nehmt Bitte etwas Abstand von ihm. Es dauert nur ein Paar Sekunden." sagt Tails als er die letzte Eingabe macht, um den Scan zu Starten.

Ein leises Brummen ist zu hören während das Bläuliche Licht aufflackert wie das Blitzlicht einer Discothek. Nach wenigen Augenblicken hört es auf zu Flackern und ein Piepen ertönt. Tails zieht das Gestell von dem Sofa weg und Dreht den Apparat so, das er wie eine Tafel vor ihnen steht und macht eine kleine Eingabe damit sie Das Ergebnis Begutachten können.

Scourge´s Körper wird in ein 3D dargestellt und jede Verletzung wird auf dem Bild sichtbar nachgestellt. Äußere leichte Verletzungen werden mit Grünen Punkten und Nummern versehen.

Schwere Verletzungen sind Rot Markiert, Knochenbrüche in Orange, Prellungen in Lila, Verstauchungen in Grau und Innere Verletzungen in Blau.

Eine Auflistung all dessen erscheint auf der Rechten Seite neben Scourge´s 3D Bild auf dem Monitor. Auf der Linken Seite erscheinen Rot aufblinkende Warnhinweise.

"Wie um Himmelswillen kommt er an solchen Verletzungen?" fragt Tails, als er auf das Abdomen zeigt. "Darauf will ich lieber nicht Antworten." sagt Sonic während er sich das Ergebnis ansieht. Shadow steht neben Sonic und sieht Sonic kurz mit einem Blick an, als würde er wissen woher die Verletzungen stammen. "Was kann ich gegen die Verletzungen in seinem Darm Unternehmen?" fragt Sonic ein wenig ratlos. "Es sind leichte Verletzungen. Die dürften innerhalb einer Woche abheilen. Scourge wird lediglich nur ein Schmerzhaftes Problem beim Toilettengang und sitzen haben." sagt Shadow. "Woher weißt du das?" fragt Tails erstaunt. "Ich habe Jahre mit Ärzten und Professoren auf der ARK verbracht und konnte somit einiges von ihnen erlernen."

Sie sehen sich weiter die Ergebnisse an. Sonic weist auf die Rot aufblinken Warnhinweise hin.

Es wird auf Scourge´s starken Blutverlust und eine fremde Substanz in seinem Organismus hingewiesen. "Scourge benötigt auf jeden fall Blut. Seine Wunden Bluten teilweise immer noch etwas nach und so schnell kann der Körper kein neues bilden." sagt Sonic nachdenklich.

"Wenn er noch ein wenig mehr verliert, kann es Gefährlich für ihn werden. Sobald er neues bekommt ist er jedenfalls auf der sicheren Seite und seine Genesung würde somit auch schneller voranschreiten." sagt Shadow und bestätigt somit Sonic´s Befürchtung. Sonic sieht Shadow fragend an. "Wenn Scourge mein Gegenpart ist, glaubst du das wir beide die selbe Blutgruppe haben?" Shadow ist bewusst, das Sonic immer sein bestes gibt um anderen zu helfen, auch wenn er selbst dabei häufiger sein eigenes Leben Riskiert. Er weiß das Sonic das selbe auch für ihn tun würde.

"Das lässt sich heraus finden. Ich brauche nur eine kleine Probe von dir und Scourge." sagt Shadow sich wieder den Ergebnis zuwendend. "Was ist das hier?" fragt Tails auf den Warnhinweis zeigend. "Ich schätze das man ihm etwas eingeflößt hat. Vermutlich hat man ihm irgendetwas in sein Getränk gemischt, um ihn ruhig zu stellen." sagt Sonic ein wenig ratend.

"Richtig. Das ist ein Geschmacksneutrales und klares Beruhigungsmittel. In der richtigen Dosierung, schränkt es seine Reaktionsfähigkeit sehr stark ein und Beeinträchtigt die Wahrnehmung seines Umfeldes. Der Zustand, in dem er sich befunden haben muß, kann man sehr gut mit dem eines Betrunkenen vergleichen. Gleichgewichtsstörungen, Schwindelgefühl und daraus folgend die starke Minderung seines Reaktionvermögens. Alles was Geschehen ist, hat er bei vollem Bewusstsein Erlebt. Es sind jedoch nur noch geringe Spuren davon in seinem Körper enthalten, daher der Organismus dazu in der Lage ist, es sehr schnell abzubauen." erklärt Shadow.

"Also war das alles ein Abgekartetes Spiel." grummelt Sonic mit in ihm Ansteigender Wut vor sich her.

Tails legt eine Hand auf Sonic´s Schulter und spricht leise zu ihm. "Bitte beruhige dich Sonic…" Sonic hält inne, wendet seinen Blick von Tails ab, indem er seinen Kopf zur Seite dreht und seine Augen schließt. "...Die Hauptsache ist, das du ihn rechtzeitig Gefunden hast und wir ihm helfen können." Sonic lässt unter einem Seufzen Tails Worte sacken.

"Wenn du gesehen hättest, was man ihm angetan hat, glaube ich kaum das du noch die Ruhe Bewahren würdest!" sagt Sonic leise zu ihm.

Shadow nimmt noch einen letzten Schluck seines Kaffee´s und legt ebenfalls eine Hand Sonic´s andere Schulter. "Tails hat Recht! Auch wenn mir Gedanke nicht unbedingt Gefällt, das du gerade `Ihn´ unter deinem Dach zur Genesung verhilfst, solltest du dir Bewusst sein, das er immerhin noch Dank dir am Leben und vorerst in Sicherheit ist. Die Spuren welche du im Schnee hinterlassen hast, sind bereits wieder Zugeschneit und vom Winde verweht, somit dürfte niemand wissen wo er ist, falls sie zurück kommen sollten um seine Erhoffte Leiche zu entsorgen. Ich werde auf jeden Fall die Zone Cops Alarmieren, das sie ihre Augen aufhalten sollen." sagt Shadow mit Verständnis und zugleich Besorgnis in seiner Stimme liegend.

"Was ist wenn sie erfahren wollen, was mit ihm Geschehen ist und wo er sich jetzt befindet? Ich werde auf keinen Fall jemanden Details über seinem Zustand als ich ihn Gefunden habe Preisgeben!" sagt Sonic mit bedacht. Shadow nickt einmal und macht Sonic somit Verständlich, das er weiß, wie er die Zone Cops darüber in Kenntnis setzen kann.

"Ich kann dir die Ergebnisse seiner Diagnose auf einem Stick abspeichern wenn es dir weiterhilft." sagt Tails. "Das würde uns eine Menge unnötiger Fragen und Zeit Ersparen." antwortet Shadow ihm. Sonic holt von seinem PC einen freien Speicher Stick und überreicht ihn Tails. Er öffnet eine schmale Klappe an der Seite des Scanners, steckt das Speichermedium ein und macht die nötigen Eingaben auf den Bildschirm des Scanners. Binnen weniger Sekunden sind alle Ergebnisse auf den Stick abgespeichert und Tails überreicht ihn Shadow.

Alle wissen, das niemand sicher sein wird, solange die Verantwortlichen noch frei herumlaufen.

Sonic geht mit den Worten "Ich komme sofort wieder." in die Küche um nach der Suppe zu sehen. Während Sonic das Hühnchen aus der Suppe herraus holt und es auf einen Teller zum Auskühlen legt, sehen sich Tails und Shadow die Ergebnisse nochmal an. Ein Haarbruch ist in Scourge´s Unterschenkelknochen Vermerkt. "Mit einer Schiene dürften wir sein Bein soweit Stabilisieren Können, das es ohne Probleme verheilt." sagt Shadow und geht auf Scourge zu um sich das Betroffene Bein genauer Anzusehen. "Ja, solange er es nicht belastet." kommentiert Tails.

"Mit den Verstauchten Fuß und den Prellungen wird er sowieso nicht auftreten können." sagt Shadow während er sich den Fuß genauer Betrachtet.

Sonic kommt mit Scourge´s Demolierten Habseligkeiten wieder ins Wohnzimmer und steckt diese in einer Tasche, damit Shadow diese bei den Zone Cops vorlegen kann. Er stellt die Tasche an der Wohnzimmertür ab.

"Ich mache mich jetzt auf den Weg zu den Zone Cops. Auf den Rückweg werde ich das nötige Material für die Blutabnahmen, sowie eine Schiene für sein Bein mitbringen." sagt Shadow während er zur Tür geht und die Tasche nimmt. Er ruft "Chaos Control" aus und entschwindet ihren Blicken.

Während Sonic in die Küche geht um neues Teewasser aufzusetzen, schiebt Tails den Körperscanner zur Seite und stellt den Wohnzimmertisch zurück vor das Sofa. Sonic schenkt sich eine neue Tasse Kaffee ein, hält diese mit beiden Händen fest und sieht zum Fenster hinaus in die vom Mond beleuchtete Winterlandschaft, während er sich gegen den Küchenschrank lehnt. Völlig in Gedanken versunken bemerkt er nicht, das Tails in die Küche gekommen ist und ihn von der Küchentür aus beobachtet.

"Ist alles in Ordnung Sonic?" fragt Tails vorsichtig, wohl spürend das etwas nicht stimmt. Mit einem kurzen "Hm?!" tritt er wieder aus seinen vertieften Gedankengang herraus und wendet seine Aufmerksamkeit Tails zu. "Entschuldige, ich habe dich nicht reinkommen bemerkt." Der Wasserkocher klickt. "Ist mir aufgefallen." sagt Tails als sich einen neuen Tee zubereitet. "Du denkst über Shadow nach. Stimmts?" fragt Tails nach einer kurzen Moment der Ruhe.

"Mir ist zwar bewusst, das Shadow nicht unbedingt eine Person ist, welche seine Emotionen zeigt, aber er war nicht im geringsten Überrascht ihn hier zu sehen. So als hätte er bereits gewusst das Scourge hier ist. Auf seine Verletzungen hat er ebenfalls nicht die geringste Reaktion gezeigt. Es ist so als wüsste er bereits über alles Bescheid was hier geschehen ist, seit dem ich ihn hier her gebracht habe." sagt Sonic nachdenklich.

"Das stimmt allerdings. Du glaubst doch wohl nicht das er etwas damit zu tun hat, oder?" Sonic schüttelt verneinend seinen Kopf. "Nein auf gar keinen Fall! Shadow ist jemand, der kurzen Prozess mit seinem Gegner macht und kein Typ der Leute Quält, vor allem nicht auf diese Abartige Brutale Weise! Vielleicht Bilde ich mir das nur ein, aber ich werde dennoch das Gefühl nicht los, das er mir irgendetwas verheimlicht." den letzten Satz sagt Sonic unter einem Seufzen mit leiser nachdenklicher Stimmlage.

"Verheimlicht?! Was sollte er dir verheimlichen?" fragt Tails als er mit seiner Teetasse am Küchentisch Platz nimmt.

"Findest du es nicht eigenartig, das er rein zufällig in der Stadt vor der Apotheke aufgetaucht ist und dich gefragt hat ob du Hilfe benötigst, obwohl er sich so gut wie nie dort Blicken lässt? Sobald irgendetwas hier vorfällt taucht er auf." sagt Sonic ein wenig Angespannt. "Ich schätze mal das es einfach nur Zufall ist, auch er muss ab und zu mal Einkaufen gehen." sagt Tails.

"Wie auch immer…" sagt Sonic als er einen Prüfenden Blick zum Suppenhuhn wirft.

Er zieht seine Handschuhe aus, wäscht sich die Hände und beginnt das Fleisch von den Knochen zu trennen und zerkleinern. "Möchtest du auch etwas Essen? Die Suppe ist gleich Fertig." fragt er Tails während er den Rest des noch leicht Dampfenden Hühnerfleisches zurück in den großen Kessel gibt. "Da fragst du noch? Wie kann man schon zu deinen Kochkünsten `_Nein_´ sagen." kommentiert Tails mit einem Begeistertenden Lächeln und Zaubert somit Sonic ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Jedes Jahr am Heiligen Abend Feiert Sonic zusammen mit Tails, Rouge, Shadow, Knuckles und Amy das Weihnachtsfest in Sonic´s Haus. Als Sonic vor 4 Jahren zum ersten mal ein Festmahl mit 3 Gängen in verschiedenen Kombinationsmöglichkeiten sowie 6 verschiedenen Desserts zubereitet hat, waren alle so sehr von seinen ungeahnten Fähigkeiten am Herd und Ofen überwältigt, das man ihn seither jedes Jahr darum Bittet, sich um das Festliche Mahl zu kümmern, während die anderen mit Dekorationsarbeiten und der Beschaffung eines Tannenbaumes Beschäftigt sind. Sonic hat jedes jedes Jahr die meiste Arbeit. Er steht früh Morgens um 05:00 Uhr auf um mit den Arbeiten in der Küche zu Beginnen.

Sonic holt 3 Tiefe Teller aus dem Schrank und deckt den Tisch. "Shadow dürfe gleich auch wieder zurück sein." sagt Sonic als er noch das Besteck aus der Schublade heraus holt. Tails tunkt seinen Teebeutel immer wieder nachdenklich Nervös in seine Tasse. "Was ist los?" fragt Sonic ihn während er sich zu Tails an den Küchentisch setzt. "Sei mir Bitte nicht Böse wenn ich direkt nach dem Essen wieder verschwinde, aber ich… ähm… will nicht hier sein wenn Scourge aufwacht." antwortet Tails zörgernd.

Sonic weiß um Tails Tapferkeit, doch bei Scourge entschwindet sein Mut und hinterlässt eine große Scheu wie bei so vielen anderen Mobianern auch.

"Ist kein Problem Tails. Ich werde jedoch Shadow darum bitten dich nach Hause zu begleiten." sagt Sonic ihm Verständnisvollen Blickes. "Aber ich-" Sonic unterbricht ihn. "Kein Aber Tails! Es ist bereits schon sehr spät und es ist zur Zeit noch dazu viel zu Gefährlich alleine im Dunkeln draußen herum zu laufen. Sieh dir Scourge an! Ihn habe ich am helllichten Tage gefunden und seine Wunden waren frisch. Ich will nicht das irgend jemanden hier etwas zustößt!" sagt Sonic mit einer Hand Richtung Wohnzimmer Weisend.

"Das will keiner von uns!" ertönt eine tiefe Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer kommend. Shadow kommt mit der Tasche in denen sich Scourge´s Sachen befinden in die Küche und stellt diese zur Seite.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic und Tails wenden ihre Aufmerksamkeit Shadow zu. "Wie ist es gelaufen?" fragt Sonic ihn während er aufsteht und zum Herd geht.  
"Gut. Die Zone Cops hätten zwar gerne mehr erfahren, aber ich konnte ihnen nur die Ergebnisse und seine Kleidung vorlegen. Sie waren sichtbar mehr als Überrascht als sie seine Sachen und die Ergebnisse näher im Augenschein genommen haben. Sie werden vermehrt auf Streife gehen und versuchen sich von deinem Haus so gut es geht fern zu halten damit niemand verdacht schöpfen kann." erzählt Shadow.  
"Wird Scourge wieder von ihnen gesucht?" fragt Sonic. Die Antwort bei der Fragestellung bereits ahnend als er die Suppe aus dem Kessel schöpft.  
"Ja. Wegen einem vermutlichen Bankraub auf Möbius und Diverser kleineren Delikten." sagt Shadow.  
"Einen `_vermutlichen_´ Bankraub?!" fragt Sonic mit erhobener Augenbraue.  
"Die Zone Cops sind sich nicht sicher ob er dahinter steckt, aber sie vermuten es. Scourge ist ziemlich gerissen wie du weißt. Sie können ihm dies bezüglich nichts nachweisen. Er hat mit den Jahren mehr dazu gelernt und verwischt Meisterhaft seine Spuren. Sie sagten das sie sich später um ihn kümmern würden aufgrund der Mangelnden Beweislage und das er bei dir vorerst bis die Sache geklärt sein wird, in guter Obhut ist." sagt Shadow. "Wann soll der `_Bankraub´_ gewesen sein? Möchtest du auch etwas Suppe?" fragt Sonic Shadow während er Tails den Teller auf den Tisch stellt.  
"Ja gerne. Vor ungefähr 4 Monaten soll es gewesen sein. Kennst du eigentlich deine Blutgruppe? Die Zone Cops hatten Scourge´s Blutgruppe in einer Krankenakte vom Gefängnis vermerkt gehabt."  
"A Positiv." antwortet er ihm während er zwei weitere Teller gefüllt auf den Tisch stellt und sich dazu setzt damit sie mit dem Essen beginnen können.  
"Perfekt. Nach dem Essen werde alles nötige für deine Blutspende und die Transfusion besorgen und vorbereiten." sagt Shadow und führt den Löffel mit der wohltuenden Heißen Hühnersuppe zu seinem Mund.  
"Kannst du mir den Gefallen tun und Tails nach hause Begleiten? Ich möchte nicht das er alleine nach hause geht." fragt Sonic ihn. Shadow stimmt mit einem Kopfnicken zu.  
"Ich werde den Körperscanner bis ich einen kleineren Handlicheren gebaut habe solange hier lassen, damit du seinen Genesungsprozess besser im Auge halten kannst." sagt Tails zu Sonic und wendet das Wort mit einem kleinen Hintergedanken an Shadow. "Wird er bis Weihnachten wieder Gesund sein? Fiona wird sich Sorgen machen wenn er nicht nach Hause kommt." Shadow und Sonic bemerken das Tails sich nicht Gedanken Scourge und seine langjährige Freundin Fiona auf Moebius macht. Sie spüren Regelrecht das er besonders auch um das alljährliche Gemeinsame Weihnachtsfest fürchtet.  
"Das ist schwer zu sagen. Es kommt nicht nur auf seine Wundheilung an, sondern auch wie er sich während der Zeit seiner Genesung verhalten wird." erklärt Shadow.  
"Wir werden niemanden etwas von seinem verbleib erzählen bis das Thema geklärt und er wieder Fit ist. Die einzigen die wissen das er hier ist, sind wir, Knuckles, Amy und die Zone Cops. Selbst wenn sich die Lage beruhigt hat, wäre es besser über ihn zu schweigen, um ihn nicht wieder zu Gefährden." sagt Sonic. Tails sieht Sonic verwundert und fragend an "Aber was ist mit Fiona?" Sonic senkt seinen Löffel wieder zum Teller nieder.  
"Es ist zu Gefährlich. Wir wissen nicht einmal ob die beiden überhaupt noch nach all den Jahren zusammen sind. Der Charakter eines jeden kann sich im laufe der Zeit verändern… zum Positiven so auch wie zum Negativen hin. Du hast es damals selber bei Fiona erlebt, als Sie zu Scourge über gelaufen ist." Tails erinnert sich nur zu gut an die herbe Enttäuschung.  
"Sonic hat Recht. Es ist nicht nur für Scourge zu Gefährlich jemanden von Sonic´s Hilfe ihm gegenüber zu Erzählen. Es gibt mit Sicherheit mehr als genug die aufgrund dessen Wut Sonic gegenüber empfinden werden. Besonders auf Moebius. Wenn diese Information an die Falschen Leute kommt, birgt es auch für Sonic ein großes Risiko, daher einige Bewohner der Stadt und von Möbius wissen, wo ungefähr Sonic´s Haus liegt. Was glaubst du was geschehen wird, wenn diejenigen die hinter Scourge her sind, von Sonic´s Hilfe erfahren werden? Sie würden auf kurz oder lang herraus finden wo Sonic genau wohnt. Sie könnten zum Beispiel hier des Nachts einbrechen und ihn wohl möglich im Schlaf Überwältigen." Tails sieht Shadow erschreckten Blickes an. Ihm wird bewusst, dass dasThema Sensibler das zu behandeln ist als er dachte.  
"Von daher ist es besser abzuwarten bis Scourge aufwacht und uns Aufklären kann." ergänzt Sonic hinzu. Tails sieht Sonic mit einem Besorgten Blick an und Nickt einmal um ihnen verständlich zu machen, das er dies als ein Geheimnis mit sich tragen werden wird.

Während Sonic sich nach dem Essen in der Küche um den Abwasch kümmert, gehen Shadow und Tails ins Wohnzimmer um nach Scourge zu sehen.  
"Shadow?" Spricht Tails ihn leise an. Shadow sieht Tails kurz an. "Kann ich dich um einen gefallen bitten?" fragt Tails ihn. "Und der wäre?" fragt Shadow während er die Decke von Scourge runter nimmt um seine derweilen Blutgetränkten Verbände zu erneuern und um ihm die Schiene anzulegen.  
"Ich mache mir Sorgen um Sonic. Ich weiß zwar das Scourge momentan nicht viel aufgrund seiner Verletzungen anrichten kann, was aber ist wenn es ihm besser geht? Er wollte Sonic schon einmal umbringen….. und ich… ähm… wollte dich darum bitten ein Auge auf die beiden zu halten." sagt Tails ein wenig Schüchtern.  
"Das habe ich mir bereits schon vorgenommen. Mach dir darüber mal keine Gedanken." Antwortet Shadow ihm mit finsterer Mine, welche Tails ein wenig zurück schrecken lässt.  
Er weiß nicht wie er Shadow´s Reaktion aufnehmen soll. Ist seine Reaktion als ein Zeichen der Abneigung gegenüber Scourge zu Deuten? Wird ihm der ganze Trubel um Scourge zu viel? Bereut er vielleicht das er seine Hilfe angeboten hat und will jetzt einfach nur seine Ruhe oder ist es einfach nur seine Art seine mögliche Besorgnis auszudrücken? Daher Shadow niemanden in sein Herz hinein schauen lässt und jeden von sich stößt der auch nur versucht ihn etwas besser kennen zu lernen, ist es schwer seine Gefühlswelt zu verstehen. Wut und Hass sind die einzigen Emotionen welche er unmissverständlich zeigt. Alles andere bleibt für jeden hinter einer Fassade welche einer Stählernen Mauer gleicht verborgen.  
"Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" fragt Tails nach kurzem Zögern.  
"Du kannst Sonic Bescheid geben, das wir uns jetzt gleich auf den weg machen sobald ich diesen Verband hier erneuert habe. Die anderen Verbände können noch so bleiben."  
Tails will gerade zu Sonic in die Küche gehen, als ihm etwas wichtiges einfällt und sich wieder Shadow zuwendet.  
"Shadow, da gibt es etwas wichtiges was du noch wissen solltest." Shadow sieht ihn Aufmerksam an.  
"Sonic hat ein Problem mit Nadeln. Als man ihm vor einigen Jahren im Krankenhaus eine Spritze geben wollte, hat er es geschafft, das die Krankenschwestern sowie Ärzte Schreiend und Fluchend aus dem Zimmer gestürmt sind. Er hat das halbe Krankenzimmer deswegen Demoliert!" Shadow sieht ihn mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue an.  
"Hmm... Ich werde mir etwas für ihn einfallen lassen." sagt Shadow während er den Verband mit zwei streifen Leukoplast befestigt.  
Dies hat Shadow nicht erwartet. Jeder Kennt Sonic als den großen Helden von Mobius, Mitretter der Galaxie, welcher ohne zu zögern den Gegnern für den Frieden, Freiheit und Gerechtigkeit die Stirn bietet. Er wusste das Sonic ein tief sitzendes Problem mit Wasser hat, was unter anderen auch damit zusammenhängt, das er Nichtschwimmer ist, doch Spritzen…  
Immerhin kommt Sonic nicht immer ganz ohne Blessuren von seinen Kämpfen davon. Obwohl Sonic bekannt ist das die Blutspende nicht ohne Kanüle funktioniert , hat er sich dennoch dazu bereit erklärt, sein Blut zu geben um Scourge das Leben zu Retten.  
Von Tails Erzählung her ist Shadow klar, das er den Blauen Wirbelwind irgendwie Ruhig stellen muss.  
Tails geht in die Küche um Sonic zu informieren, dass sie sich jetzt auf den weg machen werden. Shadow hält einen Moment inne und sieht sich Scourge noch einmal an. Er kann zusehen wie sich erneut Frisches Blut aus Scourge´s Analbereich in den unterliegenden Handtüchern bahnt und dort aufgesogen wird.  
"Tails, wir müssen los!" ruft Shadow ihm zu um Signalisieren, dass die Zeit drängt.  
Sein Blick verweilt für einen kleinen Augenblick auf sein Gesicht, womit ihm eine Idee überkommt. Während er sich nach den Verbandwechsel wieder aufrichtet, schleicht sich ein kleines Verwegenes Grinsen auf seine Lippen.  
"Ich komme!" ertönt ein Ruf aus der Küche und lässt somit sein Grinsen verschwinden.  
Kurz darauf kommen Tails und Sonic ins Wohnzimmer, wo Shadow noch immer vor dem Sofa stehend auf Tails wartet.  
"Danke nochmal deine Hilfe." sagt Sonic während er seinen `kleinen Bruder´ noch einmal in die Arme nimmt und ihn dankbar drückt.  
"Gern Geschehen Sonic. Ich werde mich bei dir melden sobald ich den neuen Körperscanner fertig gebaut habe. Wenn du noch irgendetwas brauchst, dann melde dich einfach." sagt Tails mit einem Lächeln.  
"Scourge hat wieder Blut verloren und ich habe ein paar seiner Verbände gewechselt. Sobald ich Tails nachhause gebracht habe, werde ich alles an Material für die Blutspende sowie für die Transfusion besorgen." Erklärt Shadow und sieht Sonic schon leicht blass werden. Sonic schluckt und Antwortet ihm mit einem leicht Nervösen "O.K."  
Um keine Wertvolle Zeit zu verlieren, greift er nach Tails Handgelenk und verschwindet mit ihm zusammen aus Sonic´s Haus mit Hilfe von Chaos Control.

Nachdem die beiden Sonic´s Blick entschwunden sind, lässt er für einen Moment seinen Blick hinüber zu Scourge schweifen. Sonic sieht ihn Nachdenklich und zugleich besorgt an. Er geht auf das Sofa zu, um die alten Verbände welche Shadow in einer kleinen Kartonage gelegt hat, zu nehmen und um diese zu entsorgen. Mit der Kartonage in der Hand sieht er ihn wieder an und spricht leise zu ihm.  
"Jeder hat eine Zweite Chance verdient. Ich hoffe das du diese wahrnimmst und zu schätzen wissen wirst." Sonic lässt einen kleinen Seufzer von sich und Streicht ihm einmal Vorsichtig wegen der Verletzungen und der Scharfen Spitzen Stacheln mit den ergänzenden Worten "Selbst wenn du diese nicht wahrnehmen solltest… Ich lasse niemanden hängen!" über den Kopf.  
Es sind laut Gedachte Ehrliche Worte, voller Hoffnung welche Scourge´s Gehör in diesem Zustand nicht erreichen werden.  
Während er die Unterliegenden Handtücher auswechselt und sein Fell mit einem feuchten Waschlappen vom entlaufenen Blut befreit, übermannen ihn regelrecht seine Besorgnis erregenden Gedanken.  
Was ist wenn Scourge noch mehr Blut verliert und seine Blutspende nicht ausreicht?  
Ein Gedanke, welcher ihm einen kalten Schauer den Rücken hinunter laufen lässt und ihm eine Gänsehaut beschert.  
Er schüttelt sich kurz um diese wieder los zu werden und versucht den Gedankengang zu verdrängen.

*Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt, doch vor ihr stirbt aller Glaube!*


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow lässt nicht lange auf sich warten und taucht nach einer knappen ¾ Stunde mit dem benötigten Material wieder in Sonic´s Wohnzimmer auf.  
"Ah.. da bist du ja wieder! Hast alles was du brauchst?" fragt Sonic auf dem Sessel sitzend.  
"Ja." Antwortet Shadow ihm während einem kleinen Schwarzen Koffer auf dem Wohnzimmertisch legt und diesen so öffnet, dass Sonic den Inhalt des Koffers nicht einsehen kann. "Kann ich dir irgendwie Helfen?" fragt Sonic mit Deutlich ansteigender Nervosität in seiner Stimme klingend. "Nein. Ich bin gleich soweit." mit diesen Worten holt Shadow den Auffangbeutel, zwei Kanülen mit jeweils einem daran befestigten schmalen Schlauch, einen Stauschlauch, Desinfektionsmittel, zwei paar Tupfer, eine Rolle Leukoplast, eine Arm stütze und Pflaster heraus und legt alles Sorgfältig Sortiert auf den Tisch.  
"Die Blutspende wird einige Minuten in Anspruch nehmen. Danach solltest du noch etwas in aller ruhe sitzen oder liegen bleiben, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass dein Kreislauf sich wieder Stabilisiert falls er Schwächeln sollte. Flüssigkeit ist ebenfalls wichtig! Du musst danach auf jeden fall etwas mehr trinken." sagt Shadow während er den Auffangbeutel an einer niedrigen Stelle des Tisches befestigt. Er wirft einen Blick zu Sonic auf dem Sessel, der wie versteinert mit zurück gefalteten Ohren und leicht blass auf die Kanülen starrt.  
"Hey Faker!" ruft Shadow etwas lauter und gewinnt somit seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück, womit Sonic´s Ohren wieder halbwegs Aufspringen.  
"Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" fragt er Sonic Skeptisch. "J-Ja... Ich… ähm…" stammelt Sonic vor sich her.  
"Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragt Shadow ihn genau wissend, das Sonic Hoffnungslos versucht seine Grenze zu überschreiten und geht auf ihn zu. Shadow ist bewusst, das es für Sonic sehr schwer sein wird diesen Schritt zu gehen und rechnet ihm seinen Mut dazu hoch an. Er stellt sich neben Sonic und legt ihm eine Hand auf die Rechte Schulter.  
"Ich weiß, das es für dich nicht leicht ist. Tails hat mich über dein Problem mit Nadeln in Kenntnis gesetzt. Ich werde die ganze Zeit über während Spende sowie der Transfusion hier bei dir bleiben falls irgendetwas vorfallen sollte. Versuch dich zu Entspannen. Suche dir von mir aus irgend ein Buch raus welches du währenddessen Lesen möchtest oder höre dir Musik an. Wenn du Entspannt bist, ist es für uns beide leichter. Für dich als Spender und für mich zum Arbeiten." sagt Shadow beruhigend zu ihm. Sonic sieht Peinlich berührt und die Ohren wieder zurück faltend zu ihm auf.  
"D-Du weißt davon…?!" Leicht Schmunzelnd über seine Reaktion sieht er Sonic an und Antwortet ihm.  
"Selbst wenn Tails mir nichts davon gesagt hätte, hätte ich es spätestens jetzt heraus gefunden."  
Sonic´s Blick fällt unter den murmelnden Worten "Oh man…" mit leicht aufkommender Schamesröte zu Boden. Ein rarer Moment in Sonic´s Leben welcher Shadow innerlich Lächeln lässt.  
"Jeder hat seine Schwächen." Mit diesem kleinen Satz lässt er von Sonic´s Schulter ab und widmet sich wieder den Vorbereitungen, während Sonic ihm nur kurz verwundert hinterher schaut. Die Frage welche Schwäche er wohl haben mag, kann man Regelrecht aus Sonic´s Augen herraus lesen. Shadow ist für jederman ein Buch mit Sieben Siegeln. Nach einem kleinen Seufzen erhebt sich Sonic von den Sessel und macht sich auf die Suche nach einer geeigneten Musik CD. Seine Wahl fällt auf eine eigens erstellte MP3 worauf sich alle seine Lieblingslieder der Gruppe `Summoning´ befinden. Nach wenigen Augenblicken sind auch schon die sanften Melodischen klänge von Liedern wie `Of Pale White Morns and Darkened Eves´, `Caradhras´ so auch wie `Our Foes Shall Fall´ und vielen weiteren zu hören.  
Klänge, welche auf ihn eigentlich beruhigend wirken, doch von der erhofften Entspannung fehlt jede Spur. Zu groß ist seine Angst vor der Kanüle und die Sorge um Scourge´s Genesung. Er geht zum Fenster und schiebt die Vorhänge ein Stück weit zur Seite, um den Winterlichen Anblick im leuchtenden Mondenschein zu sehen.  
Er Betrachtet den Unschuldig glitzernden Schnee und sieht in diesem nicht mehr nur die Schönheit des Winterlichen da seins.  
Nein. Es sind die Bilder seines heutigen Fundes, welche sich innerlich vor seine Augen schleichen und somit seine Ansicht trüben.

"Bist du soweit Sonic?" fragt Shadow ihn mit den Stauschlauch und und der Armunterlage in den Händen haltend.  
Nichts sagend, doch mit deutlich ansteigender Nervosität begibt sich Sonic auf den weg zum Sessel und setzt sich nieder.  
Sein Blick Scourge zugewandt, versucht er nur daran zu denken, dass er dies nur um ihn zu helfen auf sich nimmt.  
"Lege deinen Arm hier drauf ab." sagt Shadow zu ihm während er Sonic kurz ansieht und ihm die Stütze unter Ellenbogen und Unterarm legt. Sonic´s Pfirsichfarbene Gesichtsfarbe wird zusehend durch Blässe und aufkommenden Angstschweiß ersetzt. "Wenn irgendetwas sein sollte, dann melde dich." Unter diesen Worten legt er Sonic den Stauschlauch um und zurrt diesen fest. Shadow nimmt einen Tupfer und versehrt diesen mit Alkohol zum Desinfektzieren der Einstichstelle. "Sonic, mach bitte deine Faust ein paar mal auf und zu, damit mehr Blut in deine Venen gepumpt wird." Sonic hört auf Shadow´s Anweisung mit aufkommenden Magenkrämpfen stets in Scourge´s Antlitz blickend. Er beginnt zunächst nur leicht zu Zittern unter schwindender Wärme in seinen Händen, von Panik hervorgerufen welche immer stärker in ihm hinaufkriecht und sich durch seinen Körper beißt. Shadow zieht seinen Linken Handschuh aus, um ein besseres Fingerspitzengefühl zum ertasten einer geeigneten Vene zu erhalten. Er legt seinen Zeigefinger mit leichten Druck in der Beuge zwischen Ober und Unterarm und beginnt unter leichten drücken von gering variierenden Abständen zu suchen. Er wird Fündig und hält seinen Finger auf die Stelle während er zum Präparierten Tupfer greift um nicht erneut auf die Suche gehen zu müssen. Sonic´s Atmung wird hektischer, während sein Puls immens Ansteigt unter stärker werdenden Zittern seines Leibes.  
"Tief durchatmen Sonic, du hast gleich das schlimmste hinter dir. Entspann dich." sagt Shadow Sonic´s ansteigende Anspannung spürend, während er seinen Finger ein kleines Stück höher über die vorgesehene Einstichstelle legt und diese mit Hilfe von überstreichen des Tupfers desinfiziert. Er legt den Tupfer bei Seite und nimmt die Kanüle mit einem daran befestigten dünnen Schlauch, dessen ende zum Auffangbeutel führt zur Hand.  
"Tief durchatmen Sonic... tief durchatmen." sagt Shadow in ruhigen Worten zu ihm. Er klemmt die Schutzkappe der Kanüle zwischen seine Zähne und zieht das von Sonic so gefürchtete Werkzeug zur Blutspende mit einem kurzem leisen, kaum hörbarem Geräusch aus der Schutzkappe herraus. `PLÖPP´ Ein Geräusch welches laut genug ist, um auch von Sonic wahrgenommen zu werden. Ein Geräusch welches dazu veranlasst, Sonic´s Magenwände Ruckartig kurz zusammenkrampfen so auch wie sein Zittern verstärken zu lassen.  
Shadow führt die Kanüle zum Pfirsichfarbenen Zitternden Arm und hält kurz vor vorgesehenen Einstichstelle inne.  
Seufzend Schüttelt er seinen Kopf während er wieder von Sonic´s Arm ablässt und die Schutzkappe wieder auf die Kanüle.  
"So kann ich unmöglich Arbeiten. Wenn die nicht aufhörst zu Zittern, ist die Gefahr viel zu hoch, das ich daneben oder gar zu tief Stechen werde." sagt Shadow zu ihm.  
"Entschuldige, ich kann nichts dafür."  
Unter den Worten "Ich weiß. Versuch dich beruhigen und trink ein Glas Wasser. Wir werden es in ein paar Minuten erneut Versuchen. In der Zwischenzeit werde ich mal zur Toilette gehen." entfernt Shadow den Stauschlauch von Sonic´s Arm. Nach einem kurzen Nicken der Zustimmungen geht Sonic in Küche und entschwindet Shadow´s Blickfeld.

Auf diesen Moment hat Shadow gewartet. Nun heißt es schnell handeln bevor Sonic die Küche wieder Verlässt und ihn erwischt. Während Sonic noch immer Zitternd sich ein Glas aus dem Schrank holt und es mit Wasser befüllt, widmet Shadow sich seinem Koffer. Er nimmt ein Mulltuch und beträufelt dieses mit dem Inhalt aus einer Bräunlichen kleinen Flasche. Sonic steht in der Küche und trinkt langsam sein Glas Wasser während er aus dem Fenster schaut. Zur gleichen Zeit versteckt sich Shadow hinter dem Eingang zur Küche welcher zur Haustür führt und wartet auf seine Gelegenheit. Sonic nimmt noch einen letzten kleinen Schluck von seinen Wasser und stellt den Glas in die Spüle.  
Als er aus der Küche hinaus geht um im Wohnzimmer auf Shadow zu warten, wird er Plötzlich hinterrücks gepackt. Shadow hält ihn mit einem Arm um seinem Brustkorb und Oberarme geschlungen fest an sich und drückt ihm das beträufelte Mulltuch vor Nase und Mund. "MMPH!" Völlig überrascht von den Hinterhältigen Angriff, versucht er sich zu wehren und Shadow´s Hand von seinem Gesicht weg zu ziehen.  
"Ssshhh… Hab keine Angst, es ist alles in Ordnung…" flüstert Shadow mit leicht gesenkten Augenlidern zu ihm. Es sind die letzten Worte die Sonic noch wahrnimmt bevor er sein Bewusstsein in Shadow´s festen Griff verliert und in seinen Armen Hilflos zusammensackt. Seine Hände, welche mit aller Kraft panisch an Shadow´s Arm zerrten, fallen nieder. Shadow lässt das Mulltuch fallen um Sonic richtig in seine Arme nehmen zu Können.  
Er trägt ihn so zum Sofa als würde er ein Kind in seinen Armen halten um es zu wiegen. Vorsichtig legt der Schwarze Igel ihn auf das freie Stück des Sofas, auf dem sich auch Scourge befindet ab.  
Er legt behutsam seine rechte Hand auf Sonic´s Rechte Gesichtshälfte und streicht einmal sanft seinen Daumen mit den aufrichtigen Worten "Entschuldige kleiner, aber du liest mir keine andere Wahl." über seine Wange, während er ihm in sein scheinbar Schlafendes Gesicht schaut. Es eine Wahl an Worten, welche weder Sonic, noch seine Freunde jemals von ihm gehört haben.

Shadow befestigt den Auffangbeutel auf der anderen Seite des Tisches um mit der Blutspende beginnen zu können. Binnen weniger Minuten bahnt sich auch schon der Rote Lebenssaft des Blauen Igels durch den dünnen Schlauch zum Auffangbeutel.

Die Zeit vergeht. Nach einer knappen halbe Stunde kommt Sonic nun langsam wieder zu sich. Unter einem kleinem Stöhnen öffnet er seicht seine Augen und richtet seinen Oberkörper leicht mit einem Arm auf dem Sofa unter sich stützend auf. Seine andere Hand führt er zu seinem Kopf. "Mh… Mein Kopf…" murmelt er vor sich hin.  
"Du solltest noch ein paar Minuten liegen bleiben. Die Kopfschmerzen werden gleich nachlassen." sagt Shadow und reicht ihm ein Glas Wasser.  
"Was… was ist passiert?" fragt Sonic noch immer benommen und nimmt einen Schluck.  
"Deine erste Blutspende, nichts weiter." sagt Shadow während er das Glas von ihm wieder entgegen nimmt und es auf den Tisch abstellt. Sonic´s Augen weiten sich als seine Erinnerung wieder eintritt.  
Er will aufspringen um auf Shadow drauf los zu gehen. "**Du hinterhältiger kleiner -AH!**" knurrt er wütend auf ihn schimpfend. Sein Körper ist jedoch noch zu sehr Geschwächt und stürzt somit bei den Versuch ihn Anzugreifen zu Boden, doch bevor auf Boden aufschlägt, fängt Shadow ihn auf und setzt ihn wieder auf das Sofa. Shadow beugt sich vor und stützt seine Hände über Sonic´s Schultern gegen die Rückenlehne des Sofas ab. Seine Nase nur wenige Zentimeter von der Sonic´s entfernt, sieht er ihm tief in die Augen.  
"Du hinterhältiger kleiner was?" fragt Shadow ihn mit finsterer Mine. Er kann Sonic´s Wut auf ihn gut verstehen. Beide wissen, das er Momentan nicht in Lage dazu ist gegen ihn anzukommen und somit zieht Sonic es vor, ihn ernsten Blickes anzuschweigen.  
"Hm, Sonic? Wolltest du nicht gerade noch irgendetwas sagen?" fragt er nun mit einer leicht erhobener Braue. Er genießt Innerlich das kleine Machtspielchen mit Sonic und die Oberhand über ihn zu haben, was auch nicht unbemerkt von Sonic bleibt. Er wendet seinen Blick mit einem murmelnden "Bastard!" von ihm ab und verschränkt schmollend seine Arme.  
"Hm hm…" Ein innerliches kleines lachen dringt durch Shadow´s Kehle während ein Grinsen seine Mundwinkel beginnt zu zieren. Er lässt von Sonic ab um weiteres Material für Scourge aus seinem Koffer heraus zu suchen. Sonic sieht ein wenig verwundert zur Blutkonserve welche Shadow an der Wand gehangen hat. An einer Stelle, wo sich zuvor ein Hölzerner Bilderrahmen mit einem Foto von Sonic und seinen Freunden befand.  
Not macht eben erfinderisch. Es sind nur noch wenige Milliliter seines Blutes in dem Beutel vorhanden, die ihren weg seicht fließend zu Scourge´s Blutkreislauf finden. Auch wenn Sonic über Shadow´s Weise ihn ruhig zu stellen wütend ist, ist er dennoch froh darüber nichts davon mitbekommen zu haben. Shadow nimmt einen Tupfer und die Schutzkappe der Kanüle zur Hand, während die letzten Milliliter des Blutes zum Ende des Schlauches Richtung Kanüle fließen. Er klemmt die Schutzkappe zwischen dem Zeige und Mittelfinger während er zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger den Tupfer hält. Als das restliche Blut wenige Millimeter vor der Kanüle ist, zieht er diese heraus, drückt den Tupfer direkt auf die Einstichstelle während er die Schutzkappe Sorgsam wieder auf die Kanüle steckt. Er hält den Tupfer eine gefühlte Minute lang auf die Einstichstelle zur Vermeidung eines Hämatomes gedrückt, bevor er das Pflaster drüber klebt.  
Wenige Minuten später hat Shadow das gebrauchte Material entsorgt und das Bild wieder zurück an die Wand gehangen. Er schiebt den Tisch wieder zur Seite um Scourge´s Zustand mit Hilfe des Körperscanners noch einmal überprüfen zu können. Sonic steht von dem Sofa auf und geht zu Shadow, damit sie den Körperscan durchführen können. Müdigkeit kommt bei ihm zum Vorschein. Schläfrigen Blickes wendet er sich von Shadow und dem Körperscanner ab um ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken.  
"Die Müdigkeit ist eine kleine Nebenwirkung des Narkotikums." sagt Shadow während er die nötigen Eingaben macht.  
"Was war das eigentlich für ein Mittel das du verabreicht hast und wie lange hält das noch an?" fragt Sonic neugierig während der Scan durchläuft.  
"Eine eigen zusammengestellte Mischung. Es wirkt ähnlich wie Chloroform, ist jedoch im Gegensatz dazu nicht Schädlich. Die Nebenwirkungen des Präparates hast du bereits bemerkt. Daher es sowieso schon sehr spät ist, schlage ich vor das du deiner Schläfrigkeit nachgeben solltest. Wenn du Morgen Früh aufwachst, wirst du nichts mehr davon in deinem Organismus haben." klärt Shadow ihn auf.  
"Eine sanftere Methode als mich damit hinterrücks zu überfallen ist dir wohl nicht eingefallen was?" fragt Sonic noch immer Schmollend.  
Shadow wirft ihm aus dem Augenwinkel einen Blick unter den Worten "Wenn darauf bestehst in Zukunft auf eine sanftere art ohne Narkotikum behandelt zu werden, werde ich dich beim nächsten mal auf einen Stählernen Labortisch der Space Colonie ARK fesseln! Die Metallmanschetten wurden damals Speziell für mich angefertigt und dürften dich somit ohne Probleme darauf ausgestreckt ruhig halten können, um dir dein Blut abzunehmen." zu und beginnt ihm ein kleines gemeines Grinsen zu zeigen als Sonic mit den Händen abwehrend vor sich haltend, schluckend mit geweiteten Augen und leicht Angelegten Ohren sich einen Schritt weiter von ihm entfernt.  
"Ein einfaches `Nein´ hätte es auch getan!" sagt Sonic gefolgt von einem kleinem Gähnen.  
"Hast du sonst noch irgendwelche Beschwerden?" fragt Shadow noch immer Grinsend.  
Sonic schüttelt nur noch mit einem Verlegenen Lachen verneinend leicht den Kopf, obwohl er ihm Gedanklich dafür Gewaltig in den Hintern Tritt.

Mit einem Piepen lenkt der Körperscanner die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden wieder zu sich.  
Sonic sieht erleichtert auf die Ergebnisse des Körperscanners. Beide Warnhinweise sind verschwunden.  
Ein leises "Chaos sei Dank." ist von ihm zu hören und auch Shadow nickt einmal Zufrieden.  
Sonic legt ihm unter den Worten "Vielen Dank Shadow." eine Hand auf seine Schulter und schenkt ihm ein erleichtertes und Zufriedenes Lächeln.  
Shadow sieht das Sonic nicht mehr lange gegen die Schläfrigkeit ankommen kann.  
"Was hälst du davon wenn ich uns einen Tee machen werde?" fragt Shadow ihn während er den Apparat wieder ausschaltet und wegschiebt.  
"Gute Idee. Tassen findest im Hängeschrank über der Spüle." sagt Sonic während er sich genüsslich streckt.  
"O.K. schiebst du den Tisch dann wieder zurück?" fragt Shadow ihn während er zur Küche geht um Teewasser aufsetzen zu können.  
Das einzige was zur Antwort bekam war ein gähnendes "Jaaah… mach ich."

Das Wasser ist fertig und Shadow sieht ein wenig verwundert auf Sonic´s Teeregal. Zwölf verschiedene Sorten Tee.  
"Welche Sorte willst du?" ertönt Shadow´s Stimme aus der Küche, jedoch bleibt seine Frage unbeantwortet. Er geht zum Flur um ins Wohnzimmer reinschauen zu können.  
"Sonic?" keine Antwort. Er sieht Sonic halbwegs zusammengekauert in einer ziemlich unbequemen Position auf den Sessel. Seine Müdigkeit hat ihn übermannt. Shadow trägt den fest Schlafenden Igel die Treppen hinauf zum Schlafzimmer und legt ihn in sein Bett. Mit Vorsichtig ihn nicht wieder auf zu wecken, zieht er ihm die Schuhe aus, stellt diese vor das Bett und deckt ihn zu. Er lässt die Türe des Schlafzimmers offen stehen, damit er eventuelle Hilferufe von Scourge hören kann, als er wieder runter geht. Shadow sieht noch einmal nach Scourge´s Verbänden und trinkt noch unter dem Flackernden Licht des Kaminfeuers seinen Tee bevor er verschwindet.


	6. Chapter 6

Ein Albtraum lässt Sonic am frühen Morgen aufwachen. Es sind die Bilder von Scourge, welche ihn im Bett Luft schnappend aufschrecken lassen.  
Ein Traum, in dem Scourge seinem Blutverlust und der Klirrenden Kälte in Sonic´s Armen erlag.  
Sonic steigt aus seinem Bett und geht runter ins Wohnzimmer um nach Scourge zu sehen. Im wärmenden Feuerschein des Kamins sieht er Scourge auf dem Sofa liegen.  
Sein Vernarbter, Bandagierter Brustkorb in ruhigen Rhythmischen Bewegungen sich erheben und wieder senken. Durch seine Verbände schimmert teilweise nur noch ein leichtes Rot.  
Er geht in die Küche um Kaffee zu kochen, daher er an Schlaf nach diesen Traum nicht mehr zu denken vermag und wirft einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es ist 04:15 Uhr am Morgen.  
Er holt eine Tasse aus dem Schrank und stellt diese neben der Kaffeemaschine ab, setzt sich am Küchentisch und versinkt in Gedanken.  
Fragen ziehen in seinen Gedanken ihre Kreise. Fragen warum er sich nicht mehr daran entsinnen kann, Shadow verabschiedet zu haben und wie er zu Bett gekommen ist.  
Er fragt sich, ob er wirklich so übermüdet von der Nebenwirkung des Narkotikums gewesen sein mag, das er sich nicht an die letzten Momente der Nacht erinnern kann.  
Sonic kennt diese Momente, in denen man zwischen Schlafen und wachen schwebt.  
Somit erinnert er sich an Situationen von denen Tails ihm ein paar male Erzählt hat. Situationen als Tails ihn geweckt hat, um ihn etwas zu Fragen.  
Fragen worauf er ihm stets schläfrig murmelnd eine Antwort gab oder um ihm etwas wichtiges mitzuteilen, woran er sich im nachhinein nicht mehr erinnern konnte.  
Er weiß nur noch, dass Shadow in die Küche gegangen ist um Tee zu für sich und ihn anzufertigen, doch was danach gewesen ist, ist ihm ein Rätsel.  
Ein Aufblubbern und Röcheln der Kaffeemaschine holt Sonic aus seiner Gedankenwelt zurück in die Gegenwart der frühen Morgenstunde. Der Kaffee ist fertig.  
Er schenkt sich eine Tasse ein und nimmt den Kaffeefilter aus der Halterung um diesen in den Mülleimer zu werfen.  
Als er den Deckel des Müllbehälters öffnet, sieht er auf den Abfällen der gebrauchten Materialien von der Bluttransfusion einen Teebeutel liegen, was in ihm nur noch mehr Fragen aufkommen lassen.  
Unter einem Stirnrunzeln Atmet er leicht Seufzend einmal tief durch und geht mit seiner Kaffeetasse durch in das vom Wandkaminfeuer belichtete Wohnzimmer, wo er seine Tasse auf dem Wohnzimmertisch vor dem Sessel abstellt, um sich den Kamin widmen zu können.  
Vom Kaminbesteck nimmt er sich einen Aschekratzer um die Asche etwas zur Seite schaben zu können, legt drei gespaltene Scheite bei und Stochert ein wenig in der Glut mit Hilfe von einem Stocheisen herum, damit sich die beigelegten Holzscheite gleichmäßig entzünden und abbrennen können.  
Mit der Tasse Kaffee in den Händen haltend setzt Sonic sich im Schneidersitz auf den Sessel und genießt zurück gelehnt die knisternde Wärme im gedimmten Licht, mit gebannten Blick auf den Feuerschein.

Schmerzgenährtes leises Stöhnen ersetzt das seichte Knistern des Kaminfeuers und erregt Sonic´s Aufmerksamkeit. Er geht unbemerkt in die Küche, besorgt Scourge ein Glas Wasser und einige Arnikaperlen.  
Währenddessen öffnet Scourge langsam mit kurz zuckenden Lidern seine Augen zunächst nur einem Spalt weit, kneift sie einem Moment lang zu und öffnet sie zur hälfte während er sein Gesicht Richtung Wohnzimmertisch dreht. Orientierungslos blickt er in die Räumlichkeit der fremden Behausung. Langsam unter Geleit von Schmerzen hebt er seine Arme an und blickt unter die Decke. Verbände und Schmerzen lassen ihn wissen, das er Überlebt hat. Erinnerungen der Ächtung in Schmerzen und Verbänden eingehüllt.  
"Was…`Ngh´… Wo bin ich?" fragt er mit geschwächter leiser Stimme während er seine rechte Hand an seine im Gegensatz zu den Rest, leicht schmerzende Stirn hält.  
"In Sicherheit." Antwortet Sonic ihm in beruhigender Stimmlage als er zurück aus der Küche kehrt.  
Scourge´s Augen weiten sich ein wenig mehr, als er der Stimme klang wieder erkennt.  
"Blue..." flüstert er schockiert. Eine Stimme, welche er seit einigen Jahren nicht mehr gehört hat. Eine Stimme, dessen zugehörige Person unwissentlich für all das Geschehen in seinen Augen Verantwortlich ist.  
"Hey…" Sonic hockt sich mit einem besorgten Lächeln vor dem Sofa, um mit ihm auf einer ungefähren Augenhöhe reden zu können.  
"...diesen Namen werde ich wohl niemals loswerden."  
Scourge schließt seine Augen und schüttelt nur leicht unter einem leisen "Nein." seinen Kopf. Er fragt sich, warum er in Chaos Namen ausgerechnet bei Sonic landen musste. Selbst die Zone Cops würde er jetzt eher Willkommen heißen, auch wenn man ihm jetzt erst recht die Hölle im Gefängnis Heiß würde.  
"Hast du irgendwelche Allergien? Ich will dir nicht einfach irgendein Schmerzmittel besorgen ohne genaueres zu wissen." erklärt Sonic ihm. Scourge schüttelt nur wieder leicht seinen Kopf. Er versucht seinen Oberkörper zu erheben, doch die Anstrengung lässt ihn Schmerzverzerrten Blickes wieder nieder sinken.  
Sonic legt mit acht auf seine beiden Rückenstacheln unter den Worten "Sei Vorsichtig. Ich bin froh das die Blutungen nachgelassen haben. Wenn du dich zu sehr Anstrengst, werden deine Wunden wieder aufreißen." eine Hand stützend in Scourge´s Rücken und reicht ihm die Arnikaperlen, doch Scourge wendet seinen Blick von ihm ab.  
"Verschwinde… Ich brauche weder dein Mitleid noch deine Hilfe Blue!" hört Sonic Scourge mit einem erbärmlichen knurren ihn abweisen. Es ist ein Jahrelanger Krieg zwischen Herz und Verstand welcher in ihm tobend herrscht. Das alte Feuer seiner Verhassten Gefühle welches niemals zu sterben droht, schaut ihn mit Unschuldigen Smaragdgrünen Augen flehend an.  
"Scourge, lass dir doch bitte von mir helfen! Ich weiß das es dir nicht leicht fällt Hilfe von jemanden anzunehmen, besonders durch Personen wie meine Wenigkeit. Mir ist es völlig gleich was damals alles Geschehen ist, wie oft du auch versucht hast mir das Leben schwer zu machen oder gar mich umzubringen, ich gebe dich nicht auf…" Sonic Atmet einmal tief durch mit der Hoffnung das seine Worte zu ihm durch dringen und setzt fort.  
"... Auch wenn ich hier und heute mit der Hoffnung Lebe, das du dich in vergangenen Jahren geändert hast, ist es mir dennoch egal ob du immer noch die unverfrorene Nervensäge von damals bist oder auch nicht." Sonic nimmt langsam seine Hand von Scourge´s Rücken während er ihn wieder vorsichtig hinlegt unter den Worten "Wahrscheinlich ist es besser wenn sich eine dir vertraute Person um dich kümmert." Sonic wendet sich von ihm ab und ist im Begriff zu gehen, als ein Schwacher Griff am seinem Handgelenk ihn zurückhält.  
"Vergiss es!" Sonic sieht zu Scourge fragend herab.  
"Die Suche kannst du dir Sparen, du wirst niemanden mehr finden." Sonic beschleicht das Gefühl, das er mit seiner Vermutung bei dem Gespräch mit Tails und Shadow richtig gelegen hat und hakt nach.  
"Was ist mit Fiona? Ich habe dich Gestern Mittag aufgefunden. Sie wird sich Sor-" er wird von Scourge unterbrochen.  
"Verdammt Blue! Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Es ist keiner mehr da! Die einzige Sorge die Fiona noch haben könnte, ist das diese Verfluchten W? ﾟﾒﾀ?r ihre Arbeit nicht Gründlich genug gemacht haben könnten und das zurecht wie man sieht!" Sonic traut seinen Ohren kaum. Fiona und Scourge waren einst ein sehr Glückliches Paar. Ein Verbrecher Pärchen. Sie war die einzigste Person, der er sein volles Vertrauen Geschenkt hat.  
"Ich lebe noch." fügt Scourge nach einer kleinen Pause ergänzend hinzu.  
"Nun beruhige dich erstmal. Hier bist du auf jeden Fall in Sicherheit." Sonic hockt sich unter diesen Worten wieder zu Scourge vor dem Sofa nieder und legt eine Hand ihn Symbolisch Schützend auf den Kopf.  
"Willst du mir erzählen was passiert ist?" Scourge Atmet einmal tief durch während er seine Augen schließt und hält inne. Er weiß, das Sonic es früher oder später egal auf welchem Wege auch immer erfahren wird.  
Ein Gedanke welcher ihn innerlich nur noch mehr zerfrisst.  
"Hey…" Sonic hält ebenfalls kurz inne. Scourge öffnet seine Augen und sieht ihn an.  
"... Du musst nicht darüber reden, wenn dir nicht da nach ist." Sonic´s beruhigende Art mit ihm zu reden, geht nicht Spurlos an ihm vorbei. Die Aufschreiende Sehnsucht in ihm, sich nun endlich an seine Schulter lehnen zu können, ringt mit seinem Verstand. Die Schulter dessen Nähe er schon so lange ersehnt, ihm Angeboten wird, begegnet er mit Disziplinierter Diskretion und lässt sein Herz nur stärker noch wie seine Wunden Bluten.  
"Warum hilfst du mir? Du hättest mich auch genauso gut bei den Zone Cops abliefern können." fragt er ihn während er erneut versucht sich wieder ein wenig aufzurichten.  
Sonic gibt ihm wieder mit seiner Hand im Rücken den Nötigen Halt.  
"Dich hier her zu bringen, war die schnellste und einzige Möglichkeit dir zu helfen. Du wärst mir beinahe in meinen Armen verstorben. Ich muss dir aber auch sagen, dass die Zone Cops von uns über deinen Verbleib in Kenntnis gesetzt wurden sind. Sie sagten, das du bei mir in Sicherheit bist bis die Sache geklärt ist und werden vermehrt auf Streife gehen." Scourge´s Augen weiten sich unter Verlust seiner Gesichtsfarbe als er sich an den Ast erinnert, den man ihm mit Gewalt in ihm hinein gezwängt hat. Sonic sieht ihn mit der Ahnung welcher Gedanke in ihm vorgeht an.  
"Sei unbesorgt. Ich habe niemanden etwas davon erzählt. Sie haben lediglich nur die Ergebnisse deines Körperscans, worauf deine ganzen Verletzungen vermerkt sind, sowie deine Kleidung zu sehen bekommen." Scourge sieht beschämt mit anlegenden Ohren von ihm weg. Sein Leben wie er es einst kannte und zu schätzen wusste, ist nur noch ein einziger Scherbenhaufen. Seine Würde und sein Stolz wurde mit brachialer Verbaler sowie Körperlicher Gewalt, Gefährlich nahe zu dem Rand des innerlichen Abgrundes gedrängt.  
Das jetzige Bewusstsein, das Sonic, sein schlimmster Feind und Erzrivale ihn auch noch so aufgefunden hat, lässt das Poröse Gestein seines Randes unter ihm Bröckeln und ihn ohne Hoffnung auf Rettenden Halt zu finden, hinab in den tiefen Schlund seines innerlichen Abgrundes stürzen. Tränen welche er zuletzt in seiner Kindheit vergoss, erwachen nun in den Augen eines jetzt jungen Erwachsenen Mannes zu erneutem Leben.  
Lautlos lässt er das Salzig schimmernde Nass aus seinen Augen entfliehen.  
Vorsichtig, Scourge noch stützend, setzt Sonic sich auf den Rand des Sofas. Er fragt sich, was in Chaos Namen nur mit ihm geschehen sein mag, das er jetzt so verzweifelt und verwundbar ist.  
Es sind nicht nur Tränen der Verzweiflung, sondern auch der Wut.  
Wut auf die jenigen, die ihm das alles angetan haben, ihm trotz seines Überlebens, sein Leben nahmen. Sein einstiges Leben wie er es gelebt und geliebt hat.  
Wut auf sich selbst. Seine Stärke, welche ihn bis zum Gestrigen Tage nie im Stich lies. Seine Schwäche die ihn so Verwundbar werden lässt, sowie sein Blindes Vertrauen welches er Fiona vor vielen Jahren gab.  
Vertrauen welches sie mit Füßen nieder trat. Seelischer Schmerz ist schlimmer als jeder Körperliche.  
Sonic legt die Arnikaperlen bei Seite um sich Scourge voll und ganz widmen zu können.  
Behutsam legt er eine Hand auf Scourge´s Wange und wischt zu ihm Flüsternd mit gesenkten Augenlidern "Scourge… Was auch immer passiert ist, du darfst nicht zu lassen das sie dich soweit runterziehen. Denn dies würde ihnen nur den Triumph geben, den sie versuchen zu erreichen. Ich weiß das du stärker bist. Du bist nicht allein…" mit seinem Daumen seine Tränen weg und setzt nach einer kleinen Pause fort. "...Ich bin für dich da, wenn du mich brauchst..." Scourge öffnet seine Augen und sieht Tränen verschwommen Blickes aus dem Augenwinkel Sonic an. Das Goldene Herz, welches schon seit so vielen Jahren den Krieg in ihm toben lässt.  
Die letzten Worte flüstert er ihm mit Geschlossenen Augen zu. "...Ich lasse dich nicht allein!" Worte und Gestik, welche aufrichtiger nicht sein können, weben das Rettende Netz in seinem Abgrund um ihn sanft aufzufangen, einer Umarmung gleichend, lassen sie ihm vermehrt Tränen entrinnen. Sonic öffnet seine Augen und schenkt ihm ein kleines Lächeln während er auch diese mit seiner Hand wegwischt.  
Scourge spürt, das Sonic´s Wesen sich im laufe der Jahre nicht im geringsten geändert hat.  
"Und das... nach all dem was ich dir angetan habe?!" Er weiß, das er seine Hilfe keineswegs verdient hat, doch ist es Sonic´s Goldenes Herz, welches jedem Helfend zur Seite steht wenn Hilfe benötigt wird, ganz gleich von wem sie benötigt wird. Selbst wenn man ihm anstelle von Dankbarkeit zu zeigen mit Füßen tritt. Aufgrund dessen von manchen als Schutzengel benannt. Von vielen Geliebt, seine Liebenswürdigkeit geschätzt und doch von manchen dafür gehasst, weil er sich stets für schwächere Verteidigend einsetzt.  
"Ich kann zwar nicht Vergessen, aber Verzeihen." sagt er leise nun nicht mehr flüsternd zu ihm und fängt seine letzten warmen Tränen mit seinem Handrücken auf.  
Sonic liest die kleinen Arnikaperlen vom Tisch auf, um diese Scourge mit erneut Anbietender Hilfe zu reichen.  
"Was ist das?" fragt er auf die kleinen weißen Perlen in Sonic´s Hand Blickend.  
"Das sind Arnikaperlen. Sie unterstützen den Natürlichen Heilungsprozess." erklärt Sonic ihm während Scourge mit leicht erhobener Augenbraue auf fremdartigen Perlen sieht.  
"Mach den Mund auf." Sonic lässt die kleinen Perlen von seiner Hand in Scourge´s Mund rollen und reicht ihm das Wasserglas. Unter leicht Zittriger Hand führt Scourge das Glas zu seinem Mund und trinkt es die Perlen hinunter Spülend langsam leer.  
Sonic nimmt das Glas entgegen und legt ihn langsam mit den Worten "Ich werde dir jetzt gleich etwas Hühnersuppe aufwärmen. Wenn du irgendetwas brauchst, dann melde dich einfach." wieder nieder.  
Er zieht die Decke ein Stück weit von Scourge´s Oberkörper zurück, um einen Blick auf seine Verbände zu werfen.  
"Sobald du gegessen hast, werde ich mich um deine Wunden kümmern." sagt Sonic während er die Decke wieder richtet bevor er Scourge´s Blick Richtung Küche gehend entschwindet.

?**Geächtet von seiner einst Vertrauten Umwelt wurde er dem Tode angespien zugesandt?**

**?Doch durch die Flamme der Hoffnung in des Goldenen Herzen Helfers Hand ?**

**?Zur Flucht verholfen hat er dem Tode den Rücken Zugewand ?**


	7. Chapter 7

Nachdenklich, nahezu Regungslos liegt Scourge auf dem Sofa und lauscht dem leisem Gemisch aus Knisternden Kaminfeuer und klappernden Küchenarbeiten.  
So viele Jahre schon kämpft Sonic gegen jegliches Unrecht, setzt dabei unter anderem auch schon mal sein eigenes Leben aufs Spiel, mit der Absicht andere zu Schützen und um den Frieden wieder herzustellen.  
Frieden den Scourge nicht selten in der Vergangenheit gestört und andere, vor allem Unschuldige in Lebensgefahr gebracht hat. Sich stets für andere einzusetzen, ein offenes Ohr und eine Schulter zum anlehnen zu haben, muss auf Dauer sehr ermüdend sein, doch wer ist für Sonic das Licht in der Dunkelheit wenn sein Horizont mal getrübt ist? Wer füllt seine leere aus?  
Jeder kennt ihn mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.  
Den Zündenden Funken des Unheils gab er einst in Vertrauen.  
Vertrauen was das Haus seines Lebens Frohsinn mit leckenden Flammen der Ächtung Erbarmungslos bis zum Fundament wie eine Ausgehungerte Schlange Verschlang.  
Gefühle sind Segen und Fluch zugleich, wenn der Verstand verneint was das Herz begehrt. Das Gift der Norm in den Köpfen der Umwelt eingepflanzt, lässt ihn aus den Kelch der Zweisamkeit trinken und doch zugleich im Sumpf der Einsamkeit Sehnsüchtig ertrinken. Ein Gewirr aus Gedanken und Fragen, welche seinen Kopf nahezu bersten lassen.

Was geschehen ist, wird er so schnell wohl nicht Erfahren. Augen welche nur noch im Schein die selben zu sein scheinen, lassen ihm Einblick in Trümmerwelten gewähren.  
Trümmer aus einem undurchsichtigen Gespinst der Verzweiflung, Enttäuschung, Einsamkeit, Wut und Angst, welche seine Seele in schweren Ketten gelegt zu erdrücken droht.  
Zwischen Trümmern der Vergangenheit bebt ein Stummer Schrei, ein Stummes Flehen, er kann es in seinen Augen verborgen sehen.

Es dauert nur wenige Minuten bis Sonic mit einer kleinen dampfenden Suppenschale durch ins Wohnzimmer kommt und diese auf den Tisch abstellt.  
"Ich bin sofort wieder da." sagt er, als die Treppen hinauf geht. Der Köstlich duftende Dampf dringt zu Scourge vor und lässt seinen Magen mit Vorfreude knurren.  
Sonic kommt mit ein paar kleineren Kissen die Treppe wieder hinunter.  
"Ich schätze die dürften ausreichen um dich zu stützen." sagt Sonic mit einem Lächeln. Er kann sich Vorstellen, das es für Scourge unangenehm sein muss, ihn die ganze Zeit in nächster nähe ertragen zu müssen und versucht somit, mit kleinen Hilfsmitteln ihm so viel Freiraum wie möglich zu verschaffen.  
"Wir müssen dich ein Stück näher zur Sofalehne setzen, damit ich die Kissen hinter deinem Rücken fixieren kann." Sonic legt seine warmen Hände an den Seiten von Scourge´s Oberkörper, ein Stück unterhalb seiner Achseln und hebt seinen Oberkörper leicht an.  
"Wenn ich dir weh tue sag Bescheid." mit einen Nicken gibt Scourge sein O.K. und lässt sich ein Stück weit unter leicht verstärkten Schmerzen nach hinten ziehen. Sonic hält ihn mit einer Hand im Rücken Stützend in Position, während er mit der anderen Hand die Kissen fixiert.  
"Es ist zwar nicht das selbe wie ein Krankenbett, aber ich ich hoffe es reicht aus." mit diesen Worten überreicht Sonic ihm die Suppenschale und einen Löffel.  
Der Anblick der selbst zubereiteten Hühnersuppe zaubert ihm ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen. Es ist schon lange her, das er frisch zubereitete Nahrung zu sich genommen hat.  
Chilli Dogs, Obst, Tiefkühlkost und Fertigkonserven deckten in den vergangenen Jahren, seit der Trennung von Fiona seinen Nahrungsbedarf.  
Langsam, leicht Zitternd führt er den Löffel zu seinen Mund und genießt die heiße Suppe, während Sonic angewidert feststellt, das sein Kaffee bereits kalt ist.

Sonic ist auf dem Weg zur Küche und denkt über das Gespräch vom Vortag mit Shadow über Scourge´s Verletzungen nach.  
Er schenkt sich eine frische Tasse Kaffee ein und wirft einen suchenden Blick in seinen Vorratschrank. Mit der Feststellung, das er dringend seine Vorräte aufstocken muss, daher Scourge´s Aufenthalt bei ihm eine weile andauern wird, fragt er Scourge "Was isst du eigentlich gerne außer Chilli Dogs?" mit seinem Kaffee und einen halb gefüllten Glas Pflaumensaft zurück ins Wohnzimmer kommend.  
"Eigentlich soweit alles, solange du mir keine Meeresfrüchte, Innereien oder Fische vorsetzt." sagt Scourge von seiner Suppenschale zu ihm aufsehend.  
Mit einem kleinen Lächeln Antwortet Sonic ihm "Da bin auch kein großer Fan von." und stellt ihm das Glas auf dem Tisch.  
"Was ist das?" sieht Scourge fragend zu dem Glas.  
"Pflaumensaft. Der Saft wird dir den Toilettengang etwas erleichtern." sagt Sonic während er sich wieder mit seinem Kaffee auf den Sessel setzt.  
Scourge fällt mit diesem Satz der Löffel aus Hand und klimpernd in die Suppenschale hinein.  
"Hey! Ich habe keine Probleme beim Scheißen!" wehrt er sich gegen den Pflaumensaft schimpfend bevor er sich wieder der Suppe widmet.  
"Scourge, ich meine es nur gut mit dir. Du hast auch einige-"  
"Ich sagte **Nein!**"knurrt Scourge ihn uneinsichtig unterbrechend an. Scourge weiß Sonic´s bemühen ihm zur Genesung zu verhelfen zwar zu schätzen, doch ihm stellt sich die Frage, wie er in seinem jetzigen Zustand so schnell auf Toilette kommen solle, falls das auch nur halb gefüllte Glas mit dem Süßen abführenden Saft schon zu viel sein sollte, noch dazu hat er eine Abneigung gegen Pflaumen.  
Sonic akzeptiert, wenn auch missmutig die Ablehnung zur verhelfenden Vorbeugenden Linderung der Schmerzen des bevorstehenden Toilettenganges.  
Er atmet einmal tief durch und sagt nur "Na gut. Das musst du selber wissen, aber Jammer nachher nicht rum!" bevor er einen wohltuenden Schluck von seinem dampfend heißen Gebräu nimmt.  
"Ich und jammern... Für wen hälst du mich Blue?" sagt Scourge leicht verärgert. Sonic sieht ihn als Antwort nur mit einer leicht erhobenen Augenbraue an. Er weiß das Scourge hart im nehmen ist und sehr viel wegstecken kann, so wie auch er selbst und Shadow, doch bei solchen Verletzungen wird es selbst für Scourge schwer werden, bei versehentlich falschen Bewegungen nicht zu jammern.  
"Mal ganz davon abgesehen, wo befindet sich hier eigentlich das Bad?" fragt Scourge mit spürbar ansteigenden Druck seiner Blase. Sonic sieht ihn mit einem verlegen und zugleich beklemmten lächeln an, in dem er sich eingestehen muss, das er selbst nicht mehr daran gedacht hat, wie Scourge es in seinem Zustand die Treppe hinauf zur ersten Etage schaffen soll, um auf Toilette seine Notdurft los werden zu können.  
Er hebt seine freie Hand und weist mit seinem Daumen unter einen Nervösen entschuldigen lächeln schräg hinter sich zur Treppe und sieht wie Scourge´s Blick seiner weisenden Richtung mit einem Gesichtsausdruck folgt, welcher ohne Zweifel unter einem Genervten Stöhnen Bände spricht.  
Scourge legt seine Hand unter den Murmelnden Worten "Is nich wahr…." auf sein Gesicht und schüttelt nur leicht seinen Kopf.  
Eine Idee überkommt Sonic, indem er daran denkt, wie das Krankenhauspersonal Bettlägerischen Patienten die nicht aufstehen dürfen oder können verhilft sich ihrer Notdurft zu entledigen.  
Eine Idee mit der ihm durchaus bewusst ist, das er auf indignierte Ablehnung stoßen wird, doch hält er es für einen Versuch wert und hofft somit auf einen kleinen Funken seiner Einsicht und über die nachvollziehbare Beschämung hinweg zu sehen, um seinen Geschundenen Körper zu schonen.  
Mit den Worten "Kleinen Moment." sieht Scourge mit einem Fragenden Blick, Sonic aus dem Raum gehen und widmet sich den Rest seiner Suppe.  
Währendessen sucht Sonic im Keller nach ausrangierten alten Küchenutensilien, welche er sich schon längst entledigt haben wollte. Es dauert nicht lange bis er in einen Karton fündig wird.  
Er nimmt eine alte Silberne leicht verbeulte große Schale aus dem Karton raus, deren Form leicht an das Arbeitsmaterial eines Krankenhauses erinnern lässt und kommt damit in das Wohnzimmer.  
"Wenn du ein Problem hast mit einem Tropfenden Abflussrohr, würde ich an deiner stelle einen Klempner rufen. Ich kann dir zur Zeit nicht weiterhelfen. Ich hätte dir aber mehr Handwerkliches Geschick zugetraut." sagt Scourge als er einen Blick auf das sichtlich alte Stück wirft und schließt inmitten des Satzes zufrieden seine Augen während er seinen Kopf vorsichtig etwas weiter in die Kissen sinken lässt, um sich ein wenig entspannen zu können. Die heiße Suppe war eine richtige Wohltat. Die innerliche Wärme lässt das Zittern seiner Hände abklingen.  
"Ähm… Ich habe die Schale eigentlich aus einem anderen Grund herausgesucht." sagt Sonic leicht Nervös.  
Scourge öffnet leicht seine Augenlider und sieht Sonic aus den Schmalen Spalten seiner Augenwinkel herraus aufmerksam an.  
"Und der wäre?" fragt Scourge mit einer Vorahnung, das ihm die Begründung nicht gefallen wird.  
"Nun ja, dein Körper ist Momentan nicht gerade in einem Zustand…" Scourge öffnet seine Augen schlagartig mit dem beschleichenden Gefühl, das er mit seiner Vorahnung richtig liegt und was Sonic ihm somit versucht anzudrehen.  
"...wo du aufstehen-" Scourge vergisst abrupt seine Verletzungen und will aufspringen.  
"**AAAAHHH!**" Die hastig Schmerzhafte Bewegung holt ihn aus seinen Wutanfall der Empörung, Blitzschnell auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.  
"Scourge!" Sonic lässt sofort die Schale fallen und eilt zu ihm, mit der Sorge das seine Wunden wieder aufgerissen sein könnten.  
"**Verfluchte Sch? ﾟﾒﾩ ****e**!" hört Sonic ihn lautstark mit Schmerzverzerrter Stimme fluchen. Sonic ist klar, das Scourge bewusst wurden ist, was er ihm sagen wollte.  
Wäre Scourge in einer besseren Verfassung gewesen, hätte er ihm alleine schon nur für seine Idee, die Schale um die Ohren gehauen und weitaus mehr als ein tritt im Hintern verpasst.  
Gedanklich ist genau dies bei Scourge der Fall gewesen als er aufspringen wollte.  
"Was zum Teufel soll das werden? Willst du etwa das deine Wunden wieder aufreißen?" fragt er ihn besorgt und etwas genervt zugleich aufgrund seines Starrköpfigen Verhaltens, während er seinen Blick so gut es geht über die Verbände schweifen lässt, bevor ihm direkt ins Gesicht sieht.  
"Halt die Klappe Blue! Ich werde Garantiert nicht in deinen Bettpfannenersatz Pinkeln!" knurrt Scourge ihn wütend mit Schmerzverzerrter Mine an.  
Sonic schüttelt leicht seufzend seinen Kopf und fragt sich wie er ihm Helfen soll, wenn er weiterhin so Stur bleibt.  
"In einem Krankenhaus würde man dir auch nicht anders Helfen um deinen Körper zu schonen! Warum verstehst du nicht, das ich dir nur helfen will? Mit deinem Verhalten würde man dich regelrecht am Bett festschnallen und wenn ich es mir recht Überlege, ist dies gar nicht mal ein so schlechter Gedanke!" erklärt er ihm mit der Hoffnung, das Scourge´s Vernunft seiner Worte Gehör finden werden und spricht den letzten Satz mit einen geblufften kleinen Grinsen.  
"Schlag dir diesen Gedanken mal ganz schön schnell wieder aus dem Kopf! Wenn mich eine Attraktive Krankenschwester unter anderen Umständen am Bett Fesseln würde, kann dir sogar Versichern, dass ich mit wachsender Begeisterung darüber sehr erfreut wäre! Ich werde auf das verdammte Scheißhaus gehen und wenn ich da hoch kriechen muss!" feuert Scourge ihm mit einem kleinen Gedanken, der sich ihm kurzweilig in den Kopf schleicht entgegen. Ein Gedanke, welcher eher einer Bildlichen Vorstellung entspricht. Seine Fantasie lässt ihn Sonic am Krankenbett gefesselt sehen und eine von ihm ausgeführte sanfte Streicheltherapie im ausgiebigen Stil erfahren, doch dank seiner Beherrschung mit der dazu gemischten Wut, entschwindet seine Vorstellung so schnell, wie diese ihm in den Kopf gekommen ist.  
Trotz dem Wissen über Scourge´s Charakter, schreckt er bei dem Kommentar leicht schockiert zurück und sagt ihm nach kurzem Sacken lassen "Bitte erspare mir deine Fantasien! Ich will davon nichts wissen!" um nicht noch mehr davon hören zu müssen. Sonic weiß, das Scourge damals schon als Weiberheld welcher nichts anbrennen lies bekannt gewesen ist, selbst in der Zeit, in der er mit Fiona zusammen gewesen war, hatte Scourge es sich nicht nehmen lassen weiterhin mit anderen Frauen zu Flirten.  
Während Sonic sich bückt um die von Scourge´s Schoß runtergefallene Suppenschale sowie den Löffel vom Boden aufzuheben, bietet sich Scourge ein Anblick direkt in Greifbarer nähe, dessen Gelegenheit er leicht Grinsend für einen kleinen Rachefeldzug nutzen will. Er wartet einen kleinen Moment bis Sonic sich wieder aufrichtet und sich von ihm wendet, um auch noch das unberührte Glas vom Tisch zu nehmen.  
Mit dem Gedanken, das dies eine Chaotische Weihnachtszeit werden wird, die er aller größter Wahrscheinlichkeit nach niemals in seinem Leben vergessen wird, wendet sich Sonic mit der Suppenschale in der Hand von ihm ab, um auch das Glas mit dem von Scourge abgelehnten Pflaumensaft zu nehmen.  
"**AAH!**" aufgeschreckt von einem plötzlich aufgetretenden stechenden Schmerz in seiner Schwanzspitze, lässt er die Suppenschale über dem Tisch fallen.  
Die Ursache dafür ist schnell ausgemacht als er in ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsendes Gesicht hinter sich Blickt.  
Amüsiert über Sonic´s Reaktion hält Scourge noch immer seinen Daumen und Zeigefinger zusammen gekniffen, wo zwischen sich noch ein paar Haare von Blauen Fell befinden, daher Sonic sich von ihm losgerissen hat. "Scourge!" ruft Sonic seinen noch Schmerzenden Schwanz haltend genervt aus. "Was zum Teufel soll das?"  
"Strafe muss sein! Noch dazu hat dein kleiner Wedel mich so Einladend angegrinst." sagt er unter einem kleinen lachen während er sich die feinen Blauen Haare Zwischen seinen Fingerspitzen betrachtet.  
"Strafe wofür? Weil ich dir helfen will wieder auf die Beine zu kommen?" fragt Sonic ihn während er mit einem Sicheren Abstand zu Scourge die Sachen wieder vom Tisch nimmt.  
"Och komm schon Blue. Du wirst dir doch sicherlich vorstellen können wofür ich dir in deinen süßen kleinen Schwanz gekniffen habe, auch wenn ich dich ohne Begründung mit Vorliebe Ärger." sagt Scourge indem er zusieht wie er die Haare zwischen seinen Fingerspitzen runter rieseln lässt.  
Sonic verdreht nur die Augen während er in die Küche geht. Ihm ist bewusst, das Scourge trotz seiner Verletzungen und seines innerlichen tiefpunktes, es sich nicht nehmen lassen wird ihn bei jeder möglichen Gelegenheit sofern es sein Körperlicher Zustand erlaubt zu Necken. Mit dem Gedanken, das er nach Scourge´s Genesung weitaus mehr als nur Urlaubsreif sein wird, stellt er die Suppenschale in die Spüle und das Glas mit dem Pflaumensaft in den Kühlschrank, falls Scourge es sich doch noch anders Überlegen sollte.  
Als Sonic in das Wohnzimmer zurück kommt, hebt er die alte Schale vom Boden auf und sieht ihn mit der Schale in der Hand haltend fragend an.  
"Ich dachte du kennst meine Antwort darauf oder muss ich wirklich beim nächsten mal zubeißen?" fragt Scourge ihn mit einem kurzen Zähne zeigenden Grinsen.  
Sonic wirft die alte Schale direkt in die nächst beste Ecke mit einer Mimik, das er sehr gut darauf verzichten kann und geht die Treppe hinauf.  
Er öffnet die Türe zum Badezimmer, klappt den Toilettendeckel hoch und kommt wieder runter.  
"Der Punkt geht dann ja wohl an mich." sagt Scourge unter einem zufrieden Triumphierenden Blick als er Sonic die Treppe runterkommen sieht.  
Sonic nimmt die Decke von ihm runter, legt einen Arm unter seine Knie´e und den anderen führt er hinter Scourge´s Rücken um ihn hoch hieven zu können, damit er ihn zur Toilette tragen kann.  
"Hey! Was soll das werden? Ich kann alleine gehen!" ruft Scourge erschrocken Protestierend aus. Er hat damit gerechnet, das Sonic ihn bei den Gang zur Toilette ein wenig stützenden halt geben würde aber keineswegs das er ihn hochtragen wird.  
"Lass mich sofort runter!" fordert Scourge unter leicht schmerzverzerrten Gesichtes, als er sich auf Sonic´s Armen tragend wiederfindet.  
Hinter seinem Protest steht weitaus mehr als nur die überraschend unerwartete Handlung Sonic´s ihn zu tragen.  
Es gibt ihm das Gefühl, als wäre er an einer Leine gelegt worden. Noch weiter Eingeschränkt in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit sowie einen Teil seiner Selbstständigkeit beraubt, als er durch seine Verletzungen zum momentanen Zeitpunkt ohnehin schon ist.  
"Entweder bist du jetzt endlich ruhig und lässt dich von mir zur Toilette tragen oder wir nehmen die andere Variante!" droht Sonic ihm unter meidenden Blickkontakt, um seine leicht erscheinende Schamesröte zu verbergen sowie der Hoffnung, das seine leere Drohung unentdeckt bleiben wird.  
Er würde im Traum nicht einmal daran denken jemanden an ein Bett zu fesseln, selbst wenn es eigentlich auch nur zu Scourge´s besten wäre.  
Scourge ist bewusst, das Sonic seine Drohung eventuell in die Tat umsetzen könnte, daher er diese Erfahrung immerhin schon zwei mal in einem Krankenhaus aufgrund seines Benehmens machen musste und legt somit unterwürfig schweigend seine Ohren leicht an und seinen Kopf gegen Sonic´s warmen Brustkorb.  
Wehmütig senkt Scourge bei den klang des schlagenden Herzen seine Augenlider und spürt wie seine Sehnsucht ihn innerlich nur noch mehr zerfrisst.


End file.
